House of Many Riddles
by pinta15
Summary: The Golden Trio mysteriously end up at Riddle Manor. Hermione gets "saved" by a tall, handsome stranger while Harry and Ron search the entire house trying to find her before the Dark Lord makes his appearance. TMR/HG pairing. Not a time travel fic.
1. The Locket

**Author's Note:** This is my first Harry Potter fic and it takes place not too far into Deathly Hallows. There may be a few spoilers, but very few if any. Rating is T for now, but may move up to M in later chapters.

I have turned Voldemort back into his handsome self when he was still popularly known as Tom Riddle. I think it's such a shame what he does to himself once he's all grown up. I liked how he looked in the movies; both Chamber of Secrets and Half-Blood Prince. Anyways, happy reading!

**P.S:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Locket

Harry woke up with a sharp pain in his head, but this time his scar wasn't the source. The pain came from the back of his head, and when he ran his hand through his messy black hair, he felt a rather large bump. His vision was a bit fuzzy, even with his glasses on, but he could still tell something terrible had happened the night before. For one, he didn't even wake up in his bed. He was on the floor and so was Ron. Things were thrown around and Hermione was nowhere to be found.

"Ron! Ron! Wake up, Ron!" Harry shook Ron until he groaned to show he was alright.

"Bloody hell, what happened?" The redhead groaned as he sat up and saw the mess inside the tent. It was if a tornado had stuck it.

"I don't remember. I don't remember a single thing that happened last night other than…" Harry strained his brain to remember something, anything. Any minor detail he could work on. There was screaming. Hermione's most likely. He rushed over to see what all the commotion was. Then, he was stuck hard in the face. Hard enough to send him back and have his head collide with the floor.

"I can only remember being stuck very hard," was his only answer. "I feel as though I took a bludger to the face."

"Well that's quite a shiner you got there, but I can't remember a single thing either." Ron rubbed his head trying fruitlessly to remember anything. He didn't feel pain really, but his mind felt as empty as ever.

"Anyways, we need to find Hermione. The locket was around her neck. The curse on it must be manifesting or something."

"You're right, but who knows where she could be by now. We've must have been out for hours."

"Well no use staying put any longer."

Harry stood up and pulled back the entrance to the tent expecting to see the desolate forest, but saw an old, dusty yet exceptionally large room. It looked so familiar, like he had been there before. He'd seen that green striped chair before and seen fire blazing in the fireplace that was now filled with soot.

"Blimey, we must have been 'napped as well." Ron said as he looked out of the tent to see the large room as well.

Harry ignored him as he tried to remember the last time he'd been inside this room. Never before had he been inside a mansion, not physically anyways. He did have the occasional dream of being in a large, luxurious home far away from the Dursley's, but this house was from no such dream. Instead, this place had a very dark loom over it, as if he'd seen it in a nightmare.

Riddle Manor…that's where they were! He'd seen this room in a dream during his forth year.

"We need to find Hermione and fast. This is worse than I could've imagined."

* * *

Hermione, on the other hand, woke up in a rather large bed; four-poster canopy with a king-sized mattress and a blood-red comforter was keeping her warm. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw an old man in a black robe sitting on the floor not far from her bed. A scream nearly left her mouth, but reflexively, he shot a silencing charm at her.

"Be a quite little girl and there won't be any trouble." Her captor smiled sarcastically and then removed the charm to allow her to speak again.

"I'm seventeen." She snapped and noticed the heavy Slytherin Locket hanging from his neck. "Hey, give that back." She instinctively reached inside her pocket to retrieve her wand that was no longer there.

"For a seventeen-year-old, you sure are naïve to believe that I'd let you keep your wand. Not to worry though. It's quite safe with me." He tapped his chest indicating where the wand was kept.

"Why do you want the locket anyways?" Hermione studied the man for a while and noticed he looked oddly familiar. Not as one of the Death Eaters she had seen at the ministry, but as someone else. "Who are you?"

"It's such a shame you can't recall me when I can easily recall you. I remember most of the children who have ever walked into my shop, especially the Weasley twins who happened to be my best customers as well as promoters. If I'm correct, you're that girl who came in with their little brother during a few Hogsmeade weekends. A little snappy at him if I might add." The old man said in his hoarse voice which sounded a bit calmer than before.

"Zonko? It can't be."

"The world's a funny place, eh?" Zonko smirked as he held the locket in his hand and caressed the snake with his thumb.

Hermione continued to study the former joke shop owner. His jet black hair had lost its sheen and sprouted quite a few more white hairs. The wrinkles around his face became more prominent and he had lost a considerable amount of weight. He was a slight man to begin with. Now, he almost looked skeletal.

"Quite an adventure it was to obtain this godforsaken locket."

"Why are you helping him? He's evil, a vile man if you can even call him that." It was obvious who Hermione was talking about.

"I have my reasons. Reasons you could never understand. Go ahead and take another nap. I have no interest in any sort of conversation."

"But Zonko—"

"Don't call me by that infernal name!" His eyes flashed. Any sort of whimsicalness that remained inside him had flushed away. "If you must address me, call me Elliot."

"Well _Elliot_, how long do you intend to keep me up here?"

"It all depends on your friends. They're here in this house as well."

"Are you using me as bait?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Why yes, I am. I'm sure you must have realized by now that the Dark Lord wants Potter. For the time being, however, it will just be you and me."

"Well I need to use the bathroom. I can surely do that on my own, right?"

"My my, you sure are fussy, but I'll escort you. Without your wand, there is no need to go in with you. I highly doubt even a talented witch like you can do any sort of wandless magic."

Hermione remained quiet, but he didn't wait for an answer.

"Just so you know, I won't be escorting you all day, so only ask to go when it's absolutely necessary. If you feel the urge an hour from now, you _will_ hold it. So do you still wish to go now?"

"Yes, actually."

* * *

Without her wand, Hermione was forced to wait things out. Elliot had already taken the liberty to magically secure the window in the bathroom to ensure she couldn't escape during her one moment of privacy.

He never tried speaking to her whenever it wasn't essential. He did answer questions she asked him, be it straightforward or vague. Meals were limited to only snacks and the fastest way to pass the time was through sleep, but she didn't think it was wise to do so. She felt as if she needed to keep her eyes on the enemy at all times.

Near dawn, she felt her eyelids grow heavy, and before she new it, she had fallen asleep. Elliot took this opportunity to walk out of the room, locking the door once he was out. He walked all the way up to the attic that was the dirtiest room in the long abandoned house. Junk was tightly compiled together and the amount of dust around made everything look white. Elliot made his way to an empty space in the center of the attic and removed the heavy locket that was around his neck all day.

"_Open,"_ he said in parseltongue.

It snapped open and Elliot fell to his knees, feeling much weaker. Little by little, he felt his life slipping away. With what little strength he had left, he lifted his head to see a tall man in a solid black suit in front of him.

Much younger than he, maybe not yet twenty. Skin was pale, sharply contrasting his suit and neatly parted black hair. His skin, in fact, was what made him visible in the dark attic.

"You've done well, my son." The man said in his soothing, velvety voice. "Forgive my absence from your life, but I assure you it was not vain and neither will your death."

"F-fath…er…" Elliot struggled to say with his last breath. He then collapsed at his father's feet.

Young Tom Marvolo Riddle knelt down to take both Elliot's and Hermione's wands from the pocket inside of Elliot's robes. He studied both. Elliot's felt more fitting for him so he kept that one in his hand and tucked Hermione's inside his suit. He then took the locket and put it next to the girl's wand as he made his way out of the attic.

Phase one of his plan was complete. Now for phase two.

Again, Harry felt pain inside his head, and this time it was from its usual source; the scar.

"Agh," he groaned as he put his hand over it.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron said as he put down his glass of mead. It was the only thing they could find to drink that wasn't spoiled.

"My scar…it hurts. Vol—I mean, You-Know-Who, he must be here." Harry remembered the taboo on Voldemort's name just before saying the whole thing. It was bad enough that he was close by and he didn't need any of his Death Eaters around to make things worse.

The pain inside his head was getting worse, to the point where it felt as if his skull was going to slit open.

"We better get moving again mate. If You-Know-Who is lurking around, Hermione is in even worse danger."

The boys stood up from floor and walked out of the kitchen. They had stopped there to eat some food that they carried in their sacks and found an unopened bottle of mead that had survived over fifty years.

Riddle Manor felt almost like a desert with its scarce resources and its vast size. They had search maybe a third of the house, but still found no traces of Hermione.

"Alohamora." Tom said and pointed Elliot's wand at the locked door. The door creaked as it opened, but Hermione didn't stir. She was still fast asleep in the enormous bed.

"My, you are a pretty one." Tom whispered to himself as he looked down at her, with a bit of moonlight shining over her face. "Not the kind of girl I would've shagged back in my day, but still quite pretty. Hopefully that'll entice Potter to find you faster." An evil smile stretched across his face and his grip on the wand tightened.

* * *

**A/N:** So what you think? I've wanted to write this story for a while now, but I've been a little lazy to do so. Don't hesitate to flame me. I want criticism to become a better writer, but go easy on me. Please review!


	2. Another Secret Diary

Chapter 2: Another Secret Diary

Around nine the next morning, rain began to fall. Thunder was light, almost inaudible. Clouds were a medium shade of gray with not too much thickness to them. Tom stopped in front of the wide window of the room to take in the relaxing scene after quietly pacing up and down for over an hour. He needed a break from his thoughts of Harry Potter.

What to do once the boy found him? Engage in an epic duel or strike him with a killing curse without a moment's thought? The latter surely wouldn't be as pleasurable as the first. No, Potter needed to suffer, especially for making him go through sixteen years of hell before returning to power. Thirteen of those years were spent regaining a body. Instant death sounded much too good for the boy. Perhaps another taste of the Cruciatus Curse would be a nice way to start things out.

A dangerous leer stretched across Tom's face at the thought. So many years had passed since he'd last seen such a smile stretched across his young, handsome face. The very same face he had when he was nineteen. With nature's pure, clean water washing away the grit from the filthy window, he saw the reflection of his former self. Dark eyes, smooth pale skin, the hallowed cheekbones, they were all there along with the dark hair and a set of full lips. About fifty years had passed since he'd last appeared this way that he almost didn't believe it.

He held up his hands in front of him and studied them as well. They were long and white, but far from spiderlike. Quite healthy looking actually. He stood there observing his newly restored features until he heard the girl in the bed stir.

"Awake now, are we?" Tom said in his most charming voice as he turned away from the window to her.

Hermione gasped and pulled the red comforter up to cover her body although she was fully clothed.

"Who are you?" She said with her eyes wide.

She was expecting to see the same embittered old man from the day before, not this young man maybe a few years older than she. The fact that he was so cool about seeing her was unnerving enough.

"Frank Bryce," Tom lied without thinking and then added, "the owner of this estate. And who may I ask are you?"

"I don't believe you. This place looks like it has been deserted for ages."

"It has. The last time it had been occupied was, I believe, four years ago. The place belonged to my father. This is the first time I've ever stepped foot in here, though. Had he not left it to me when he died, I doubt I would have ever done so. While he abandoned me and my mother even before I was born, I was his only heir, the only one he could leave this house to."

The lie left Tom's lips so naturally that one could easily regard it as true. Even someone as sharp as Hermione had trouble finding inconsistencies with it.

"How long have you been here?" She asked. If he had been there more than a day, surely he would have heard something odd going on. That if he wasn't at all involved with her kidnapping.

"I just arrived in the morning. I was walking around the place when I encountered this man in black robes. He shot a few curses at me, but I held my own."

"You're a wizard then?"

"Yes, and just before I finished him off, he disapparated. On his way off, however, he dropped this. I wanted to see if it was yours." Tom pulled out the vine wood wand and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She took back her wand gingerly and studied it for a while as if it didn't belong to her. It wasn't the wand that felt weird though, it was the situation. For a brief second, she looked into his eyes to find any lie within them, but there was nothing. No emotion within them at all, but not unusual for a first encounter.

"You never answered my question." He said as if he didn't notice her staring.

"What question?"

"What's your name and tell me how you came to be here."

Of course Tom already knew the answers to these questions, but in order to maintain his credibility, it was necessary to ask them still.

"Emily Greene. I'm not entirely sure how I got here, but when I woke up yesterday, I saw a black-robed man. Most likely the man you dueled earlier."

Tom kept a straight face, even though he knew she had just given him a false name. He'd known enough about Harry Potter to know the names of his friends as well, but for the time being, it was best to play along.

For her, it was too soon to be entirely truthful to a man she'd just met in a mysterious house. In any other circumstances, she would have loved to give him her real name. She would have at least loved to hear him say her name with the tenor of his voice and then maybe ask her out on a date. He sure seemed to meet all the qualifications on being the perfect boyfriend, but for now it was best to play it safe.

"Well where is it that you need to be? I'll be happy to apparate you wherever you'd like." He smiled.

"Actually, I've been wondering if my friends are here in this house as well. You don't mind if I double check before leaving, do you." She began to move out of the bed before allowing him to answer.

"Of course not. In fact, why don't I help you look?"

* * *

"Blimey, it's filthy up here!" Ron griped as he took his first look at the dust-filled attic.

"With all this junk, maybe Hermione is hidden somewhere in between it all. Sure would be easier to look around if I had my wand." Harry squinted his eyes to see in between every nook-and-cranny.

"That if the colony of spiders hasn't eaten her already." Ron said as he subconsciously was getting closer and closer to Harry to the point where Harry could feel his hastened breathing behind his neck.

"There are no spiders up here."

"There's one running right in front of you!" Ron pointed with the illuminated tip of his wand.

"Focus Ron. Look, you see over there?"

"Over where?"

"Over there, look. I think it's a person's leg." Harry pointed maybe a few degrees to the left.

Ron flashed his wand around until he finally found what Harry was talking about. The two boys walked over to the sight and found the black-robed man, lying face down, motionless on the dusty, old floor.

"Who do you believe this is?" Ron said as he looked down at the body.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, they haven't been dead for long. He hasn't began to decompose or anything. There isn't much dust on him either." Harry knelt down by the body and did some detective work. He patted it down and found quite a few things; a silver knife, a half-empty flask, a very light money sack, and a beaten-up diary.

The diary interested him the most. The last time he'd found a diary, he learned of Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets.

"There's writing in here that starts from 1943. And look! Tom Riddle is mentioned in here! Multiple times, in fact!" Harry held up the diary for Ron to see. "This man may have actually known him!"

"Too bad we can't ask him ourselves."

"That's unfortunate, but at least this is something to work on. Maybe, perhaps, it can help us figure out where and what the rest of the horcruxes are once we find Hermione."

"Well it doesn't look like she's up here. I think we should just go back downstairs and look for her there."

"Right." Harry stood up almost immediately in hopes of finding Hermione soon.

Of course saving her was very important to him, but now that he had even more information on his archenemy, he felt as though he was very close to defeating him. Much closer than he had been the last few months at least.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the short update, but not to worry. Next chapter should be much longer and much more exciting. Just what mysteries does the diary behold? And just how safe is Hermione with Tom Riddle and for how much longer? Keep reading, and you'll soon find out.


	3. Memories

**A/N**: Three chapters in one week! My new personal best! I should be able to keep this up if I know there are actually people interested in how this story is going to turn out, so keep reviewing please!

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories

"_August 4__th__,_

_Melinda, the love of my life, is pregnant. If I were the father, nothing could've made me happier, but I know such a thing is not possible. So many times my hands have touched her soft skin, but not once had I gone all the way with her. She always told me she was not ready._

"_Nonsense! The slut was saving her innocence for someone else. For Riddle, of all people. That filthy, half-breed! All this time that I had put my all into this relationship, and she was using me to get closer to him. She may have been a Ravenclaw back at Hogwarts, but she sure had the cunning of a Slytherin. Vile woman! To do such a thing to me!_

"_I hope Riddle breaks her heart like he has done to so many in the past!"_

"Are you still reading that bloody thing? Ron yawned as he woke up from his nap. Two days had gone by and still no sign of Hermione. He began to question whether she was really in the vast mansion. "Is there anything about the horcruxes and such?"

"No, there isn't." Harry didn't peel his eyes away from the diary for a second. His eyes were sore and the light from Ron's wand was growing dimmer as he was growing tired. "However, it seems that Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who may have had a kid."

"No bloody way! I wonder whatever happened to the poor bloke."

"I don't know yet. Let's see…" Harry skipped a few pages and began to read aloud. "_November 26__th__, Melinda came crying to my flat very early this morning. She's learned of the Knights and My Lord's plans. How she did, I do not know._

"_She knows I am a Knight, but she still trusts me for I had had her on a pedestal for over two years. In between sobs, she tells me she wishes I was the father of her child. She doesn't trust My Lord and fears for her life as well as the unborn child's. My Lord does want it, hoping for a boy, but Melinda doesn't want to be involved in anyway in our quest for greatness._

"_I understand that much. For a half-blood, I can see how the whole thing may be unnerving for her. She begs me to help her in her escape while My Lord is in Albania. I believe she got exactly what she deserved, but a part of me told me to help her. My mind ponders, and I believe it would be best to hide her out east; Czechoslovakia, Poland maybe even the Soviet Union_."

"Did they escape?" Ron asked, now giving his undivided attention.

"I believe so." Harry scanned forward. "_December 4__th__, My Lord is furious. He questions all us Knights about the whereabouts of Melinda, but none of us can give us a straightforward answer. I, of course, say nothing. Melinda was safe in Nice and I wasn't going to say anything to ruin that. She insisted on France against every one of my warnings, but I gave in, keeping a watchful eye periodically for it isn't very far."_

"The Knights are Death Eaters, right. I wonder if that bloke we found upstairs is the one who wrote in that diary."

"So far, it doesn't say who wrote this. I wonder if Melinda and her kid, who's probably an old man by now, are still alive. I could sure come up with a few more questions to ask them."

"Wait a minute…you don't think…" Ron sat up.

"Think what?"

"That man up there. Maybe he's the son."

"Could be. If that's so, then maybe he came here because he finally found out the name of his biological father and came looking for him here."

"Then I wonder which Death Eater it was that You-Know-Who screwed over."

* * *

Once again, the sun rose and Hermione was still away from her friends. Even with her and Tom's diligence, they still were no closer to finding them. Their search proved just as unproductive as Ron's and Harry's.

"In this enormous house, I believe its best we stay in one place. I'm sure your friends are moving around. It seems that there are fresh footprints here in the thick dust on the floor. Here, have a look for yourself." Tom pointed his illuminated wand towards the floor.

"I see your point." Hermione sighed and crashed on one of the poofy chairs in the library.

"At least there are plenty of books to read here to pass the time." Tom suggested, sitting in the harder chair directly across from her. "Old maybe, but it may be better than just staring off blankly into space."

"I'm not in the mood." She said glumly.

Books were on shelves ten feet high, but she felt no urge to read a thing. Not even a newspaper clipping. She couldn't help but feel worried for her friends. She missed their company so. Even Ron and his rude comments. "Frank" was good company, but he was just a stranger, and she didn't want to find a replacement for the two boys she had spent almost seven unforgettable years with.

"Don't worry. You'll be reunited with your friends soon enough." A reassuring smile stretched across his face. It was as almost he sincerely cared about her happiness. "I think it's best for us to return back to the bedroom since it seems they've already been here."

He stood up, but she remained sitting down, looking up at him kind of funny.

"I only have gentlemanly thoughts if that's what concerns you. If I did lust for you, I would have made some sort of move already."

"No, it's not that. It's just that you seem a little too helpful." She said still in her seat.

"Too helpful?"

"I'm also surprised on how easygoing you are about finding strangers in your house and you're now helping me look for some more."

"Well this house has been abandoned for years. I'm not at all surprised that someone thought it as a good hideout and you don't seem to pose any kind of threat. What was it that you suggest I should do, call the police?"

Her cheeks flushed red at his sarcastic comment. He simply smirked at her reaction before turning around to leave.

"You're free to stay here if you'd like, but I'm heading upstairs. I'm dreadfully tired. If I see your friends along the way, I'll tell them you're here."

"Frank, wait!" She shot after him. He may've been suspicious, but she felt safer with him than just simply being alone.

"This house gives you the creeps as well?" He asked right when she caught up to him.

"Very much. I'm sorry for the inconvenience this has brought upon you."

"It's good fun in a way. Besides, I'm touring the house like I had originally planned. I think I might sell it or just simply abandon it again if I don't have any nibbles. I don't think this place is very inviting to vermin either."

Hermione chuckled at his comment and he smirked again, this time, a little lightheartedly. Her company, really, was enjoyed by him. Never before had he met a girl who wasn't ditzy, flirty, or a combination of the two. After he was done with Potter, there would be no reason to dispose of her as well.

She was pretty, but girl-next-door pretty. Tom liked the simplicity of her body with the complexity of her mind. She was sharp, though not as sharp as him. A nice candidate for a bride, but such a shame that she was a muggle-born. Still, Lord Voldemort was merciful, merciful to let a select few of "undesirables" survive in his purge for blood-purity.

* * *

Halfway through the diary, Harry's eyes were dry and his eyelids were heavy. His vision was further strained by the dim light given off by Ron's wand as he struggled to read it in the intense darkness of the house. It may've been day, but not much light got through the filth-covered windows. When all the ink in the diary suddenly washed away, he believed it as a trick of the eye or his mind was far too fatigued from lack of sleep.

"What…the?" Harry said hoarsely.

"What's going on, mate?" Ron asked with his mouth full of crackers.

Then new writing appeared out of nowhere.

"_Did you get the flask as well?"_ It read.

Since Harry didn't answer immediately, the writing continued.

"_The silver flask. It was next to this book within my robes. You did get it, right?"_

Harry fumbled in his pockets for a pen to right back.

Once he found one, he wrote, _"Yes I have it. What is it importance?"_

"_Take it out and put your eye to the mouthpiece. Don't worry; it'll do you no harm. It'll only give you answers. Answers you've been straining your eyes to get from reading this diary."_

Harry put down the diary and searched inside the enchanted sack Hermione made that never filled.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked again.

"The flask. It's more important than we had originally thought." Harry continued to look.

"Good thing we kept it."

Harry found the flask and opened it. Before he put his eye to it, he could see that the inside was glowing. Very much like the inside of a pensieve.

"Do you want to go with me?" He asked Ron.

"Where?"

"Fifty years ago."

"That thing can be cursed for all you know."

"It'll give us more information on You-Know-Who."

"I think its best I stay here and watch things. If you're not back by tonight, I'll do all I can to bust that thing open." Ron thought up quick to avoid going into the unknown.

"Good idea. I'll tell you all about it once I get out."

"Good luck, mate."

Harry put his eye to the mouthpiece, and just like a pensieve, he was sucked in and thrown fifty years into the past.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter isn't much longer than the last one, and for that I apologize. It's just that I don't want to rush this story and build up on the suspense. In my defense though, I am updating much quicker than I usually do. Next chapter should be pretty long, but I should have this story updated this coming weekend, so keep a look out.

And thanks for the feedback. Like I said earlier, any and all reviews are highly appreciated and don't be afraid to. Anonymous reviews are cool too.


	4. Tony's Tale

Chapter 4: Tony's Tale

With a flick of his wand, Tom transfigured a small, nearby table into a twin sized bed complete with a sheets and a pillow. The bed was only five feet away from Hermione's bed and she watched him curiously while he did all this. She stared at him, thinking "Is he really going to sleep there?"

"Why don't you go sleep in the bedroom next door?" She asked already in bed.

"To protect you. We may not have seen anything dangerous throughout the day, but we don't know what can come out at night." Tom responded while taking off his suit jacket and removed his tie.

"That's mighty chivalrous of you, but I'm quite capable of protecting myself."

"That may be true, but in this strange house, it's best to say together."

Truth was Tom wanted to be around when Potter found his bushy haired friend, otherwise, all that he went through the last few days would've been for nothing. He didn't like the idea of sleeping in such a small bed either, but it would all pay off in the end.

"What are you doing?" Hermione shouted as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Unlike you, I cannot sleep fully clothed. Relax though, I'm wearing an undershirt."

Tom then took off his pants, only leaving his muscle shirt, which did an excellent job of complementing his lean, toned frame and his black boxers sharply contrasted his lily white skin.

"If you'd like, you can dress down and wear my shirt to cover yourself. It has to be more comfortable than those jeans and sweater."

"I'm quite comfortable, thank you."

"Whatever you say." He smirked, slightly revealing his perfect, white teeth again. Her parents, as dentists, would be proud if they saw them. "Would you be more comfortable if I made an unbreakable vow stating that I shall not try anything inappropriate with you?"

"That won't be necessary. I trust you know better than to try such things."

"I'm flattered that you have some trust in me. Well goodnight, Emily." Tom made himself comfortable in his bed and turned off the lights with another flick of his wand.

"Goodnight, Frank."

* * *

Harry continued to fall until he landed in 1943 inside a small flat that was a little dirty with some things thrown across the floor. He looked around and saw a long faced, pale man sitting at the kitchen table. The man was drinking directly from a bottle of gin which was almost empty. His bloodshot eyes where locked on the front door.

Then, the front door opened. It was Tom Riddle who had just walked in, looking as he did when Harry saw him in the memory of Hokey the house elf. He was still strikingly handsome. His cheekbones were hallowed and his hair slightly longer than it had been at school. All features that fitted him quite nicely. Features that were nearly ruined by the flying bottle of gin the man in the kitchen just threw.

Harry ducked as if the object could harm him, but Tom transformed the glass bottle into bubbles without taking out his wand or uttering a single incantation.

"You son of a bitch! You bloody, filthy son of a bitch!" The man cursed. "I risked expulsion back at Hogwarts for you. I let you live here rent free. And how do I get paid back? You impregnate my girlfriend!" Each word came out like acid, but Tom didn't seem the least bit phased. He stood there by the door, calm and collected, and answered back smoothly.

"It is her you should be speaking to Dolohov, not me. She provoked me and I did what any other man would do."

Dolohov? The diary belonged to Dolohov? Harry looked more closely at the drunken, long faced man. He'd seen the man several times in the past, but it felt so strange to see him as he was fifty years ago. His face wasn't quite twisted and he didn't look as worn out. He wasn't very attractive, so to speak, but possibly in a more sober state, he may have been more pleasing to the eye.

"Dolohov. That's what you call me now. I remember when I was 'Tony'. Tony, the one you could depend with any task and came to when you needed some consoling. Now, I'm Dolohov, the one you screw over because you think you've got him under your thumb."

"Well it seems you have too much backbone for that, talking to me in such a manner, but I warn you, my patience is about to expire." Tom's eyes had grown colder and his posture was more rigid.

"And then what? Are you going to kill me? You've already ripped my heart out. Why don't you tear the rest of my body apart? Or are you just going to kill me instantly with the killing curse? It's become your favorite, no?"

"Dolohov, I'm warning you."

"My, my…You're more sensitive than you let on. Walking around like you own the world, but you can't stand to hear a few minor insults. If you plan on killing muggles-"

Out of the blue, Dolohov fell to the floor, shaking violently. Harry knew that feeling as Voldemort once put him through it as well. The Cruciatus Curse, the torturing curse, the most painful curse known. A curse that made one feel that fire was seering the body.

"You know I wouldn't kill you." Tom said as he walked up to Dolohov without lifting the curse. "You're the most talented of the Knights. You're better than Lestrange, Avery, and even that worm Malfoy, but don't think I'll tolerate your insults any better.

"And let me make this painfully clear. Melinda, your girlfriend, constantly tried to seduce me. Her approach was more subtle when you were still at Hogwarts, but she did everything she could when you left. She even managed to get into the Prefects' Bathroom while I was taking a bath. She undressed and joined me, brushing her skin against mine. That was the first time we did it. I was hoping to leave it at that one night, but she was persistent.

"She stayed during the Christmas holidays, knowing full well that I always stay at the school. We got together quite a few times during those two weeks. She told me she wanted me and that she loved me and that she would leave you if that's what I wanted. When I refused her offer, she stopped talking to me and avoided any contact with me.

"I didn't think she would try anything when I moved in with you, but once she came over when she knew you'd be out and I'd be alone. That was the day I assume she got pregnant. Whether she allowed for that to happen in order for me to be with her or it was strictly accidental, I do not know. She insists its mine and tells me I will see for myself when she gives birth.

"I thought about ignoring her, but the thought of having a child, preferably a son, would be quite exciting. It would be nice to pass my teachings to one of my flesh and blood. But don't take your loyalty away from me Dolohov. Not over some half-breed that doesn't deserve our attention."

The curse was lifted and Dolohov rested still on his back, looking up at Tom.

"Do you plan on marrying her?" His voice was hoarse.

"No. She is far from what I want in a bride. She is untrustworthy and not very refined of herself. Unfortunately she is the mother of my child, so I'll have no choice but to see her still. If you still want to, you are free to take her. I will not think any less of you if you do."

The scene began to disintegrate, but then replaced itself with a new setting. It was also within a flat, but this one was a bit smaller and completely empty. By the door stood Dolohov and walking slowly around the apartment was a pregnant woman, presumably Melinda.

She could have been quite beautiful with her light, tanned skin and jet black hair tied back in a French braid, but the dark circles around her large eyes damaged her sex appeal.

"I know this place isn't much, but once I can get some money converted into these muggle's currency, I'll send it to you so you can get this place all spruced up." He tried to sound enthusiastic, but sadness was obvious.

"Thank you so much, Tony. I don't deserve your kindness for what I've done to you." Tears began to fall from her green eyes.

"Well, a part of me will always love you."

"Why don't you stay here with me? You can help me raise the baby and we can have a few of our own."

Melinda sounded like she was pleading rather than merely suggesting. She looked hopefully at Dolohov, but he simply shook his head.

"Now you are asking too much of me. I am not going to drop everything just for your mistake."

"Are you still going to work for him?" She looked him square in the eye, but he showed no trace of shame.

"Riddle is a brilliant leader and I believe in what he's striving for. We may not be as close as we once were, but I will not completely turn my back on him."

"It seems that he has quite a talent for seducing people into the wrong direction." She spat, but Dolohov continued to defend his Lord.

"Believe what you will, and I will do the same. You and I are no longer a couple, but if you ever need me, the jewel on this ring will turn red. I've bewitched it to let me know of your condition." He held up his hand and showed her a silver ring with an oval shaped jewel in the middle. At that moment, it was blue.

"So apparently it isn't essential that you stay." She mocked.

"No, but I'll drop by whenever I'm free to see how you're doing."

"You do that." She smiled, but it was cold.

He disapparated without saying another word, and the scene changed yet again. It was the same apartment, but this time it had furniture and the whole nine. Dolohov was there in the kitchen, sitting besides Melinda who seemed healthier than she did the last time.

He was older and looked even older with anger etched on his face, but she didn't seem deterred at all. Very much like Tom when he was being confronted.

"What the hell where you thinking, sending the boy to Hogwarts? That defeats the purpose of moving you down here. He still remembers how you ran away with his son. Home education is the best option. If you wanted to send him to school, you should have just sent him to Beuxbatons." He said in strained calmness.

"Elliot insisted he go there. He'd always wanted to go to the most famous wizarding school in the world." She said without looking at him and continued to play with the grapes in front of her.

"How did he even find out about it if he was brought up like a muggle?"

"I don't know. He's almost as secretive as his father unfortunately." Her tone changed to more cynical. "Eyes, hair, complexion; all like his father. I'm not surprised at all that he carries some of his personality flaws."

"Just because he reminds you of My Lord does not mean you should hold him under his nose."

"He could go ahead and take him for all I care."

"What the bloody hell are you saying?" Dolohov's voice elevated.

"I'm saying that I don't want him anymore. Wasn't that bloody clear?"

The simple way that she said it left Dolohov lost for words. His mouth was open in shock, revealing his yellowing teeth.

Again, the scene changed. This time, Harry landed in what he believed was The Hog's Head. It looked just as it did when he set up a meeting there in his fifth year. It was just as dirty back in Dolohov's day as it had been in more recent times.

Dolohov was there, covered in black robes and the hood was covering his long face. His bleak eyes were fixed on the front door. He had a glass of firewhisky in front of him, but he seemed to have forgotten it was there as it was completely full.

Moments later, a young boy came in, no older than thirteen, and Melinda was right. Harry could easily tell it was Elliot. He looked so much like Tom Riddle that he gasped. However, he looked happier than Riddle ever did, and it was sincere. No dark secret behind it all. He sat across from Dolohov with ease like he had been expecting him.

"Uncle Tony, what is it that you wanted to see me about. You've never come to see me during Hogsmeade weekend before." He smiled as he talked.

"I just wanted to see how you like it here. I remember when I used to come here. A slytherin I was. You're mother tells me that's the house you were sorted into."

"That's right and just as soon as the sorting hat touched my head."

"Funny…I never imagined you'd be a slytherin. You're a little more easygoing than most."

"My mother tells me the same thing, but the hat never lies. Or at least that's what I've heard."

"So I've heard as well…" Dolohov's voice sounded more distant. Then his tone became more serious. "Is there anyone giving you grief at school? Anyone at all?"

Elliot looked surprise at the change of topic, but answered nonetheless.

"Only this one boy, Marcus Prince. He's the older brother of this girl I like, Jocelyn. She's a year ahead of me, but I can't help the attraction I feel towards her. Anyways, I tried flirting with her once. She seemed to like me, but said I was too young. She let me down gently, though. Nice girl she is. Before I could walk away and go back about my day, her brother steps in and began harassing me.

"'Why is a mudblood like you talking to my sister? She's far out of your league.' That went on for five, long minutes. Now, he just looks at me with daggers shooting out his eyes."

"And are you going to take that?"

Again, Elliot looked confused. His uncle Tony was asking peculiar questions that had never arisen before.

"It doesn't bother me in the least. I mean, it's not like he's beating me up or anything. However, once when I was feeling down, I put firecrackers inside his bag. That really started the party during potions. Well so I've heard. It's sad I don't have the same classes as him to see my masterpiece."

Elliot started chuckling but a frown still stained Dolohov's face.

"If I were you, I would have killed that boy for humiliating me in front of everybody."

"Well, yes, I guess it was humiliating to be yelled at for five minutes in the halls between classes, but I already have a solid reputation." Elliot shrugged off.

"As what?"

"The class clown. The troublemaker. The whatever-you-want-to-call-it. Some of the tight ass slytherin still like to talk rubbish, but everyone else thinks I'm cool. So it's all good."

"Go ahead and knock that boy off his high horse. I don't like him at all."

Once more, the scene changed. It was dark, very dark. It was night at the Forest of Dean. The only source of light was a fire. Dolohov was sitting on one side of it and Elliot on the other.

Elliot looked uncomfortable. He kept his eyes to his shoes as Dolohov took out a book which very much resembled the diary Harry had found and a roll of parchment.

"Here boy. Read it and do exactly as it says. I'll be walking around, so call me when you are done. I don't want to accidently capture the torn part of your soul." Dolohov said.

Elliot reluctantly took the parchment and diary. He didn't even look up at Dolohov as he did so.

"I know you don't like this idea, but it'll keep you alive. More people are dying everyday. A war is bound to break out at any moment."

"Then why doesn't my mother do this as well."

"She's lost the will to live. Ever since she left your father, she's changed for the worst. You still have a long life ahead of you and you don't deserve to be killed in the crossfire."

"Thanks for your concern, Tony." Elliot began to cry. He did his best to wipe away the tears, but they kept on falling. "You've always been like a father to me."

"And you're like a son to me." Dolohov stood up and began to walk off into the forest.

Harry knew what was going on. He knew Elliot was going to make a horcrux. Interest struck him on wanting to see how one was made, but Dolohov's memory didn't allow him to do so. He had no choice but to follow him.

They walked for what felt like hours, but then Harry turned sharply when he heard a piercing scream. Dolohov simply stopped and looked up at the sky, eyes closed. It pained him to have his surrogate son go through one of the most evil and painful processes known to magic.

Before Harry knew it, he was thrown back into the present. Back into the dark and dirty Riddle Manor. His back hit the floor quite hard, causing him to exhale loudly.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron kneeled by his side. "What happened?"

"Dolohov was raising You-Know-Who's son behind his back and made him create another horcrux."

"What?" Ron didn't understand, but Harry didn't elaborate.

"The diary? Where is it?" Harry sat up and looked around for it.

"It is right here where you left it, mate." Ron picked it up and gave it to Harry.

The diary opened on its own and words began writing themselves on its blank pages.

"_A little less confused? I can help you destroy the Dark Lord, but you need to take this book back to Dolohov. To help you get started right away, I'll tell you where the whereabouts of your friend is. She's up on the third floor, the room farthest towards the east. Go there now! But be careful. The Dark Lord is baiting you with her."_

"Come on Ron, let's go." Harry stood up and ran off without waiting for Ron.

"Don't forget me!" Ron yelled after him and ran off as well. They felt like they were running forever in the most massive house they had ever seen.

* * *

**A/N: **Longest chapter so far! I know it sounds like the story is about to end, but trust me, its not. There's a lot more to go. Much more action. Tell me what you think so far. I'll read all reviews and PMs. Very much appreciated if you do! :)

Also, I picked Dolohov as the main character of this chapter because he seems to be the one Death Eater who's been with Voldemort the longest and never starts a family. Perfect for the position I set him up for. I know his and Elliot's part in the story sounds irrelevant, but it's very important.

Anyways, Happy Reading!


	5. Pause

A/N: **Spoiler alert! Not important if you haven't read Deathly Hallows: **I should have mentioned this in the first chapter, but it slipped my mind. This story takes place after Godric Hollows and Ron never leaves the group, so therefore, Harry has no wand. That's just some clarification in case any of you readers were wondering.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 5: Pause

"Avada kadavra!" A flash of green light was coming her way.

She screamed, but as she sat up and patted herself down, she realized it was only a nightmare. Beads of sweat were running down her face and some strands of hair stuck to her forehead.

"Are you alright?" It was almost pitch black there in the room, but Hermione could tell it was "Frank" standing by her bed. He then took the liberty to sit down right next to her, his back resting against the heavy headboard. "Quite a scare you gave me when you started screaming. Almost thought a ghoul had gotten you or something."

His close proximity would've normally made her uncomfortable, but now she welcomed it, resting her head on his thigh. It was firm, but still comfortable. With his long fingers, he stroked her long, curly hair, and then spoke with a soothing voice.

"This house carries a dark aura within it. It's a good thing we found each other."

"I may not know you very well, but I feel the same way. I don't think it's good for anybody to be here alone."

Harry and Ron finally made their way up to the third floor. It was more illuminated than the other two floors in the house, the first floor hardly had any light at all even during the day, but it was still hard to see around. Ron pointed his lighted wand this way and that, but didn't know where to start looking.

"Where do we go?" He asked.

"The farthest room to the east." Harry responded, remembering what the diary had told him.

"But which way is east?"

Both boys struggled to see around, but were far from giving up.

Hermione sat up and looked up at her handsome companion. She couldn't see him clearly, but she knew he was smiling. Their heads slowly drew closer together, both felt each other's breathing. Then finally their lips touched.

For a moment, she didn't remember where she was or about her two friends who'd she'd constantly thought about. Her only focus was "Frank", the handsome stranger she'd spent the last two days with. Her inhibitions had reached a record low and she actually enjoyed him moving his hands lower and lower down her back.

"East is pretty much right, right? So we'll just keep going right until we reach the final room." Harry began running right without waiting for Ron.

Ron, who was taller, ran passed him with ease. It excited him that he was coming close to seeing Hermione again which also meant they were close to leaving the old house behind. Once he made it to the end of the hall, he busted the door open without any use of magic. His eyes were hungry for the sight of her, but what he saw made him feel as if he had been stabbed in the heart and the dagger kept twisting inside it.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted. More out of joy than out of fear of being caught in the arms of another man. She tried to get out of bed to go hug him and see if he was alright, but Tom kept a tight grip on her arm.

"Frank, let go! He's my friend!" Hermione tried to pull herself free, but Tom only tightened his grip.

"Ron, is she here?" Harry asked, out of breath from constant running around the oversized house.

Ron never answered, but the scar on his head let him know something was up.

"Frank, what is the matter with you?" Hermione still tried to pry her way free.

Harry could barely see inside the room, but he noticed someone was with her, but it wasn't Voldemort, at least not the one most everyone knew and feared.

"Come here, Potter." Tom said. Harry recognized his voice from the memories he'd just recently seen. The pressure in his scar was unbearable, but he remained standing.

Elliot had warned him that Voldemort would attempt to bait him, but he didn't expect to run into the Riddle version.

"Tom Riddle? What's going on here?" Harry stood tall, feeling brave even though he had no wand to defend himself. Still, a power saw wouldn't be able to match the pain he felt on his scar. By trying to stand still, he felt the pain ease into the rest of his body. All he wanted to do was fall on the floor and scream, but he knew that is just what Voldemort wanted.

Tom got up from the bed, keeping Hermione on there with a body-binding curse, and summoned his clothes and redressed himself magically. For this moment he'd waited so long for, he wanted to look his best, not be exposed in his underwear. He then flicked on the lights so he could see Potter clearly.

Quickly, Harry put his hands in his pocket so Tom wouldn't see that he was unarmed right away and tried to ease his tension so it wouldn't be obvious that he was in pain.

"I see you remember me from the diary, eh? I'm a little older than when you saw me in the Chamber of Secrets, but this time, I've succeeded in completely restoring myself into the younger me."

"But your other body, the one where you look like a snake, was still fine. Why did you change?"

"To do the very same thing I've attempted but failed to do in the past. To capture, then kill you.

"You see, I knew you had my locket. By using a pawn, or sacrificial goat would better describe him, I not only retrieved the locket, but I was able to solidify the memory of me. I met up with your friend, Hermione right, and kept her with me alive and well knowing you would come look for her. Not to mention that returning to my old self has made me even more powerful. A real neat perk in my plan."

"You killed your own son for your usual greedy purposes? You are even more despicable than I thought."

That had totally caught Tom off guard. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows drew closer together. The pain in Harry's head reached an all time high that he finally collapsed on the floor.

"What did you just say boy?" His voice was far from the haughtiness it was before. He was like a snake about to strike coming closer to Harry and looked down at him with more contempt than ever.

"Elliot, y-your son. You l-l-let him die in order to g-get t-to me. Not even for your s-son did you c-change." Harry struggled to say.

"That boy was a disappointment. He didn't deserve to have my blood running through his veins. He didn't deserve to have SALAZAR SLYTHERIN'S blood running through his veins!" Tom yelled, eyes flashing red. "He had a whore for a mother. Of course I couldn't expect more from him. He grew up and opened that bloody joke shop. I was devastated to hear that that's what my son had become, a filthy joke shop owner."

Just for a moment, Tom sounded like Mrs. Weasley when Fred and George had decided to pursue the exact same lifestyle, but his reaction was far scarier. Harry felt that he could die a million times over with the pain he felt. Tom was so angry and he felt every bit of it.

"Who told you about my son?" His voice was lower, but still sounded dangerous. His dark eyes looked down at Harry, but Harry refrained from telling the truth.

"It helped that he looked a lot like you, well, at least before you underwent so many transformations." He lied.

"Don't lie to me! How did you find out?"

"He had some letters within his robes." Lied Ron, finally out of his trance. Tom turned his attention towards him as he spoke. "They were from his mother. They named you as his father."

Tom's eyes darted between the two of them for a while, trying to find any tell that may indicate their lie. He knelt down by Harry and looked him deep in the eye. Just when Harry thought the pain in his head couldn't get any worse, it did.

Tom was trying to read his mind. He tried to put his occlumency lessons to use, but it was nothing but a paper shield to the Dark Lord. He thought of his mother, of his father, anything that could distract him away from the diary he found in the attic.

"Stupefy," yelled Ron, forcing Tom to fall backwards. He ran across the room over to Hermione. "Harry, hurry!"

Harry ran over to him without looking back, flashes of green light barely missing him. He grabbed on to Ron who already had a grip on the still bounded Hermione. The three apparated out of the Riddle Manor to another long abandoned location, just not nearly as dusty.

"Where did you bring us?" Hermione said as soon as Ron lifted the body-binding curse from her.

"Zonko's Joke Shop." He said with absolutely no enthusiasm. Clearly, he was still upset to see her in Tom's arms. "You really know how to pick 'em, don't you? First Krum, and now You-Know-Who."

"He didn't tell me his real name and I've never seen him as he was fifty years ago." She cried. "And what was wrong with Krum?"

It hurt her more than she could have anticipated hearing that the boy she just kissed was the vilest man on the planet. Worse yet, her reunion with he friends was far from pleasant.

"Well who do you expect in a house like that? The place was a bloody hellhole! Now we've lost the locket. All the trouble at the ministry was for nothing."

"Are you blaming me for losing it?"

"Well if you hadn't gotten yourself kidnapped, or did you just willingly go off with Riddle?"

"You bloody git!"

"Guys, stop it. The good thing is that we are back together now." Harry interjected before things got out of control. "We may have lost the locket, but now with this diary, we have a better shot of destroying him than ever before."

"Diary?" Hermione asked.

"There was a dead man upstairs, Riddle's son. He had this diary within his robes."

"That's interesting, but how is that going to help us find the other horcruxes?"

"His son was very close to Dolohov. Maybe Dolohov can help us find the rest."

"That's a good theory, but Dolohov is one of his most faithful servants. There's no way he'll help us."

"It's all we have right now. He loved Elliot and if we remind him about him, he may be more tempted to help us."

"Do you reckon he knew of You-Know-Who's horcruxes?" Asked Ron. "If he had Elliot make one, he had to have known something about them."

* * *

As silent as death, Tom apparated back into Malfoy Manor to reunite with his faithful Death Eaters. When they first saw him, they all were alarmed, not recognizing him as the dark haired, pale skinned man he was back in the '40s. Only Dolohov, the oldest of the Death Eaters, didn't raise his wand.

"My Lord," he said while giving a low bow.

All the other Death Eaters followed suit. None wanted to make the mistake of attacking their master.

"Forgive me for starting you all, but I haphazardly decided to change my appearance. Nothing else has changed nonetheless. I still expect to be addressed as before." He smiled, and then turned to Dolohov who was just rising from his bow. "I need a word in private with you."

"Of course, My Lord." Dolohov followed him to the largest room in the estate.

The room alone was three times the size of his old flat in London and much more ornately decorated with a crystal chandelier hanging from the mint green ceiling. Here is normally where Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy slept, but ever since their fall from grace, the room belonged to Lord Voldemort once he moved in.

"Close the door behind you." Tom told the burly, old man behind him.

Dolohov did as told, then said: "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about, My Lord?"

The younger of the two paced around the room for a bit before turning to face Dolohov's twisted face again.

"When was the last time you saw Melinda Selwyn?" The twistedness in Dolohov's face hid the shock he felt to the opening of a long forgotten topic. A forbidden topic that could have him killed if Lord Voldemort ever learned that he helped her escape.

"The last time I saw her was when she told me I was pregnant." He lied, keeping his face slack and unemotional.

"Did she ever try to make contact with you again? Perhaps before she ran away?"

"No. After calling her a half-breed whore, she never did. She knew whatever love I had for her had evaporated into spite."

"Did you ever speak of her to anyone?"

"No one except you, My Lord."

After Melinda's death, Dolohov hoped he would be freed from any fear of being caught in a lie. He was ready though. He was a pretty good at occlumency. His secrets were safe inside his mind.

"What about Elliot? Did you ever speak of him?" Tom continued with a trap. If Dolohov was telling the truth, then he wouldn't know of his son's name.

"Elliot? She had a boy, I presume?"

Tom frowned, growing annoyed with his old friend. Without saying another word, he walked over to the bed and threw himself on it.

"You may leave Dolohov. Don't forget to close the door behind you."

"Yes, My Lord." Dolohov was on his way out, but stopped by the door. He turned slightly as he spoke. "For what it's worth, everything turned out for the best. Yet again, we are in control of the ministry, even more so than before. A child could have clouded your thoughts. Just remember how I made a fool of myself just for Melinda. Love is a dangerous thing, eh?"

"Goodnight, Dolohov." Tom said from the bed. He didn't want to hear any lectures on love. It was bad enough when he got them from Dumbledore, but at least Dolohov wasn't arguing in favor of it.

"Goodnight, My Lord."

* * *

**A/N:** Now the story has started a new arc. Another one of Voldemort's plans to capture Harry Potter has failed, but he still won't give up. And for all you Hermione G. / Tom Riddle fans, something can still happen between the two. (;

Please review to let me know what you think.


	6. Obsessed

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating as fast as usual. College applications and school in general takes up a lot of my free time. I hope this chapter is worth the wait! Don't forget to review once you're done reading. Any and all would be appreciated. I'd like to know how I'm doing.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 6: Obsessed

The sweet smell of honeysuckle assaulted the air once Tom had turned on one of the many faucets to the Prefect's large bath. The hot water felt so good against his skin and the tenseness in his muscles just disappeared. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and breathing out loudly. This was one of the many perks to being Head Boy.

He could relax and unwind there, free himself from the day's toils. Once his mind was clear, he could concentrate on the future. Where could he take the Knights of Walpurgis and what would be their next move? This was his final year at Hogwarts; he needed to do what he could to stoke fear into mudbloods and make it memorable. He also needed to sneak into the restricted section a few more times before graduating to further refine his learnings of the dark arts.

He had become so deep in thought that he failed to hear when someone had walked in. The whole reason for him taking a bath far past midnight on a weekday was to make sure he had the bath all to himself but a certain someone knew about his little habit for a while now and waited for the best moment to sneak into the Prefect's bath.

"I didn't expect the bath to be occupied at this hour." She said innocently which brought him out of his daydreams.

Tom turned in shock only to see Tony's girlfriend, Melinda Selwyn, the half Indian, half English sixth year Ravenclaw known for here exotic looks. Many questioned why such a beauty would waste her time with a dog face like Dolohov, but a few rumors suggested it was so she could get closer to Riddle. Tom felt such rumors were true. The few times he'd seen her, she'd always flirt, though subtly when Tony was around, although as of late, she didn't seem to care.

"I wasn't aware you were a prefect, Melinda." Tom smirked, staring at her in her towel dress.

"I have a friend who is. Told me these bathrooms were divine, even fit for royalty. I just had to see them."

"At this hour?" Tom wasn't really scolding, but merely intrigued on what she has to say.

"I didn't want to get caught sneaking in here. Are you going to turn me in, being Head Boy and all?" She was flirting again. He noticed her eyes move from his eyes to his exposed, bare chest and then back up.

"I may be Head Boy, but even I'm not supposed to be here at this hour. Turning you in would be counterproductive on my part as well as yours."

"So would you mind if I join you?" She dropped her towel, revealing her golden tan skin which tightly covered her lean, curvaceous body. Modesty was not in her vocabulary at this moment as she stood there completely naked in front of the Head Boy.

"Not at all. The bath obviously fits more than one person." Tom said coolly as if he didn't notice her nudity, but another part of his body couldn't lie. Fortunately that part was underwater.

Even with all the space inside the massive bath, a bath that had enough space for ten people to bathe comfortably, she crept up to him and then put her arms around his neck. Her large dark eyes looked seductively into his.

"I've wanted this for a very long time, Tom Riddle. I know you've been so many other girls and I've always wondered why you've never asked me out. Those other girls can't compare to me and any one of your friends can tell you that."

Modesty definitely didn't run through her system, but she had good reason behind her ego. Tom couldn't deny that. He actually enjoyed the closeness between them, but he still continued to play aloof. It was more fun this way.

"You belong to Tony, a good friend of mine."

"I've only been dating Tony for a few months, but from what I've gathered, you've been sexually active since your forth year. In all that time, you've never went after me."

"You've never really been available. You would break up with on guy one hour and have another man's arm around you the next."

"If you were to play your cards right, I'd be more than happy to leave Tony or we could keep things casual. Either will work for me."

"Like I said, Tony is a good friend of mine. I couldn't do that to him."

"He graduated last year. How would he find out if we keep things just between us? And don't act like you give a damn about him or the rest of your gang. Everyone knows that they are all just brownnoses that want in on some of your glory. Well at least that's what every Ravenclaw believes."

Tom smirked again. She definitely belonged in Ravenclaw, but with her cunning, she would have done well in Slytherin. Not to mention, she was quite ambitious; doing all in her power just to be with him. To have her there in his arms naked and willing, Tom couldn't resist anymore. He may not have thought any of his Knights to be true friends, but he greatly admired Dolohov's loyalty. There was nothing he wanted to do to taint that loyalty, yet he couldn't help but feel an intense attraction towards his girlfriend.

He kissed her neck as she nibbled on his earlobe. His hands running down her spine while hers were feeling his chest. It was an incredible feeling well worth the risk. Before the recollection could go any further, Tom woke up sweating and his heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest.

"Bloody hell," he signed while looking up at the darkness. Very subtle light from the moon shone inside his room.

He moved around in his bed trying to feel comfortable again, but he still felt this sort of anxiety. No he didn't miss Melinda. After running away with his son, he could never forgive her. It gave him so much pleasure to kill her. Almost as much as when he killed his father and grandparents. Unfortunately, his son had found out it was too dangerous to return home and fled somewhere else. Only just recently had he finally seen his son, but it infuriated him so much to find out that he became a bleeding joke shop owner…

It wasn't until five in the morning that he was able to clear his mind to fall back asleep. Again, he started to dream, and it was another memory. A much more recent memory from only a day ago.

He was out in a garden with the muggle-born witch. Everything was covered in thick blankets of snow. He continued to say it was pointless to look for her friends out there, but she was insistent.

"Look at all this snow. It'd be bloody long before we find them out here and that if they are out here at all." Tom stated as he looked around the garden that had to be at least an acre large.

A warming charm was cast around them both of them, but it would've still been difficult to scope around the entire Riddle garden.

"I suppose you're right." Responded Hermione, looking all out of hope.

Tom actually enjoyed this view of her, but not for the usual, sadistic reason. Instead, she had a fallen angel look upon her with her fair skin just a few shades darker than the pure, white snow. Her golden, brown locks may have been a little disordered from months of living in the wilderness, but they still flowed beautifully down her back.

Never before had he looked at a woman this way. When he was a teenager back at Hogwarts, he saw attractive women with lust, but he simply looked at this one with somewhat an artistic point of view. She looked so innocent that he actually wanted to help her find her friends and let them live the rest of their lives happily ever after.

Then he remembered the kiss. It was something indescribable, but in a good way. It was something he didn't want to rush and go straight for sex like he did with many other girls, especially Melinda. Kissing with them was just protocol, but with Hermione, it finally felt like it had meaning. The whole night could've gone by just kissing her.

No…no, he, the Dark Lord could not go on feeling this way.

"_This is not love,"_ he repeatedly said in his head, _"merely an infatuation."_

He couldn't go on like this. Before the sun even rose, he jumped out of bed, put on his robes and disapparated once more to Germany to see Grindlewald. That was his original objective anyways before he got sidetracked with his little endeavor back at his father's old home. Not that it appeared that he needed the wand anymore. He almost killed Potter that night. If it wasn't for his red-headed friend, he would have. Potter was so weak that it was as though he didn't have a wand…

Could that be true? Was Potter truly defenseless? Would the Dark Lord's wand be enough to kill him now? Perhaps, but the Dark Lord had made some bad calls in the past and even acknowledged his mistakes in front of all his Death Eaters, and it would be unwise to make such a large assumption now.

He would find the elder wand. Even if he didn't need it to kill Potter, it would still be extremely useful in his takeover of the world.

* * *

The Golden Trio continued to stay in the boarded up joke shop. After a week had passed, they started to see it as their new home. Hermione was usually the first one to wake every morning. Her mind was constantly full. It was bad enough that they had no clue where to find the remaining horcruxes, but now Ron was obviously still angry about the night he saw her in Tom Riddle's arms.

Harry did what he could to maintain the peace which sort of worked. Instead of being outright spiteful, Ron would simply be rude in some subtle ways. When she spoke to him, he would respond in no more than three words. He didn't even want to look at her. His eyes were usually kept on the floor.

Hermione felt downright awful for what happened their last night in Riddle Manor. Not only because she was technically cheating on Ron (they didn't call each other boyfriend/girlfriend, but they agreed to try to make things work between them) but because she found out she had been making out with Voldemort.

One morning when she was still the only one up, still crying, the diary opened up and began writing to her.

"_Don't worry. You're not alone. Imagine how I felt when I finally found out who my true father was. I may've been placed in Slytherin, but I still thought eradication of muggles and muggle-borns was still extreme."_

This book was definitely a horcrux. It had the ability to think on its own and Hermione didn't trust it a lick.

"I think we should just say You-Know-Who's name so Dolohov can come. He's the only one who can help us now." Harry suggested again as he woke up from his place on the floor.

"Harry, I've already explained against that. Even if Dolohov is the one who shows up instead of a hundred other Death Eaters and Snatchers, it'll be very unlikely that he'll be willing to help us."

"We have nothing to lose, Hermione."

"We have you to lose, Harry. You are all we have against You-Know-Who. Once you're gone, God knows just what he'll do."

"Bloody hell, I'll just say it and get it over with. I'm tired of waking up to the same bleeding argument." Ron woke up frustrated.

"Ron, have you gone mad!" Hermione yelled, but Ron acted as if it were just a breeze. He stood up tall and began to yell.

"Voldemort! Bleeding Voldemort! Come and get us Voldemort!"

Before either Hermione or Harry had time to scold him, Snatchers were already outside.

"Come out now you filthy traitors. We know only Phoenix members are dumb enough to say the Dark Lord's name."

The voice sounded awfully familiar, but unfortunately it was not Dolohov's.

"There are half a dozen wands ready to blow the door open. If we have to come in and get you, you better believe you'll get a taste of an unforgivable."

The quietness was broken when Hermione sent a curse straight into Harry's face. It was so excruciatingly painful that he couldn't even find the strength to yell. The door was blasted open and two snatchers walked in. One of them had on Death Eater robes, but once Hermione and Ron got a glimpse of his whiskery face, they knew he was not. It was Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf. He may not have been a werewolf now, but he was still very dangerous.

"Looks like three truants. Seems like one of them got themselves stung." Greyback laughed at the sight of Harry.

"This place is filthy. I'm not surprised." Said another Snatcher.

A third Snatcher walked in. He was husky, but not very tall and just as ugly as the other two.

"State your names." He said in his deep, raspy voice.

"Stan Shunpike." Ron said automatically, but the three snatchers smirked, knowing they caught him in a lie.

"You must believe we're pretty fuckin' stupid eh? We know Stan Shunpike and we know he's not you. Now state your real name before we force it out of you."

"Barny Weasely."

"I can believe that with the red hair and all. You may not be a mudblood, but you still belong to that family of blood traitors. And you girl?"

"Penelope Clearwater."

"And blood status?"

"Half-blood." Hermione was quick in her delivery to avoid being caught in a lie as well.

"Easy enough to check. And you, fathead boy, what is your name?"

"Vernon…Vernon Dudley." Harry said.

"Doesn't look like you're wanted or are you on that list under a different name? What house are you in at Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin."

All the Snatchers began laughing.

"Is that true boy or are you just telling us what you think we wanna here. I bet you have no clue where the common room is?"

"It's in the dungeons," Harry said clearly, maybe even a little proudly. "You enter through the wall. It's full of skulls and stuff and it's under the lake, so the light is all green."

"Huh, I guess you are a Slytherin after all. Good for you there ain't many mudbloods in that house. Tell me, where-"

"'old on there Greyback!" Said one of the Snatchers. "I believe the girl was lying to us. I think I saw 'er in the Daily Prophet. She's that mudblood that's always with Potter."

"Is that so? If that's true, then I believe fathead here _is_ Potter."

"No, I'm Penelope Clearwater and he's Vernon Dudley!"

"Save your breath girl. I can already smell the galleons we're gonna get for this find." Greyback continued to laugh.

"So off to the ministry then?"

"To hell with the ministry. If we take 'em there, they'll get all the credit. Let's take 'em to the Malfoy's place. That where I 'eard the Dark Lord was staying at."

"And if we're wrong? We'll surely get killed."

"I'm willing to take that risk for 10,000 galleons plus a reward for turning in the mudblood and the blood traitor. More for me if ya'll ain't."

"Bind them and let's go then."

"Yeah." The rest of the Snatchers joined in.

The three of them were tied up and were disapparated to the large gates of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

A/N: I hope you Tom/Hermione fans feel where this story is going. Next chapter is really going to be worth reading. I'll do my best to update before Halloween, but I can't make any promises.

And don't be too mad at Ron. He was just getting tired of going nowhere again. And I know I said there weren't going to be too many spoilers in this story, but I guess there kind of is. I tried to keep this part with the snatchers sort of original, but I really like how it's written in Deathly Hallows as well.

Plus this story won't get too into detail when it comes to sex. It's not that it's against my morals or anything, but because it's not my style. So if you want something hardcore, you're going to have to look elsewhere. But there will be some subtle mentions just to keep things interesting.


	7. Proposal

**Author's Note:** Boy, it's been a long time since I've last updated! So sorry folks. My senior year at high school isn't even half the breeze I thought it would be. Not a lot of free time. Nope, lots of work. Anyways, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Plus, I learned how to use Word on my phone. Hopefully I can update this story faster now that I can write anywhere. Technology is awesome!

Happy Reading!

Chapter 7: Proposal

"Wake up, Grindelwald."

Old man Grindelwald cracked open a crusty eye to the smooth, deep voice just a few feet in front of him. His vision, at first, was blurred, but soon cleared to reveal the tall man the voice belonged to.

"Vho the devil are you?" Croaked the old man in his still present German accent.

"Perhaps if I was a few shades whiter, much much thinner, not one hair on my head, and eyes red and snakelike, you'd recognize me in a heartbeat."

Grindelwald didn't show any indication of realization on his wrinkly face and just simply responded:

"I never believed there vas ever a human side to you, and vhy vould you bother showing it now, Voldemort?"

"Long story. Unlike you, I don't have much time to waste. Now tell me, where is the elder wand."

Grindelwald sat up on his cot for this. Joints popping all over his body as he did so. His half-dead blue eyes made a quick glance around the grim prison cell before meeting with Tom's intense grey ones. He always wondered if this day would ever come, knowing full well how much he coveted the wand several decades ago, and knew the new greatest Dark Wizard ever would want the wand just as badly.

"Such a vand is a myth. I've never seen such a thing, much less vielded it."

"Don't lie to me old man." Tom narrowed his eyes even more, looking even more sinister than any snake on the planet. "You may not have many years left on you but I can leave you in such a state that you'll be begging for death. Now tell me where the wand is!"

"Do vhat you vant, Voldemort. Even if you found the vand, you vouldn't know how to use it to its full potential."

"You son of a-" Tom's face contorted into anger, but relaxed soon after as he thought of something.

"_1945…Dumbledore defeats Grindelwald"_

The wand has had a long, bloody history. Wizards duelling to the death for it. Dumbledore may not have killed for it, but stripped Grindelwald of all his power. It's more than likely he took his wand as well.

"It's with Dumbledore, isn't it old man." Tom smirked as he felt so much more superior to Grindelwald than ever.

"Dumbledore hasn't taken a single thing from me other than my freedom."

"Say whatever makes you feel comfortable. I know all I need to know."

The smirk on Tom's face then turned to a very slight, pained look. A small, burning sensation was felt on his left forearm. He rolled up the sleeve to his suit to reveal the Dark Mark tattoo he bewitched to only show when his Death Eaters were calling for him.

His body truly was back to the way it was fifty years ago. He remembered when he first drew the tattoo on his arm with his yew and phoenix feather wand one slow day at Bourgin and Burkes. He later then imprinted the mark on all his Death Eaters. It's been so long since he'd last seen the tattoo burning on his flesh that he'd almost forgot he once had it. When he underwent so many dangerous transformations, he could just sense when his Death Eaters where calling him.

"Those bastards better have a _very_ good reason for calling me." Tom said quietly to himself. Then he returned his attention to Grindelwald. The smirk returning to his face. "Although you weren't much help, I think I'll do just one little favor for you. I'll put you out of your misery in the least painful of ways."

"Avada kadavra," Tom shot him a green light before Grindelwald had time to comment. Well actually, old Grindelwald didn't even flinch. It's almost like he welcomed death.

* * *

"Finally, the Malfoy name will be brought out of shame." Lucius Malfoy smiled proudly, as if he caught Potter himself.

"And I'll soon be in My Lord's good books again." Bellatrix smiled proudly as well. "And perhaps after we kill stupid little Potter, I can go back to being his favorite Death Eater."

"Um, excuse me, but it was us that found him. We earned our money fair and square." Greyback cut it.

"You can keep your filthy money. I don't need anymore of it. It's the glory I want."

"Shush it, the both of you. This is getting bloody annoying." Dolohov snapped in his deep, gruff voice. "It's bad enough I had to listen to your high pitched rants in Azkaban."

"Don't you tell me what to do, you bastard."

"But I do. So quiet." Tom said as he silently apparated into the drawing room.

"My Lord." Bellatrix said wide-eyed with a cold feeling running down her neck.

"Whoever caught Potter isn't important to me. All that matters is that he's here. Once again at my mercy and this time he won't escape. Just look at him. The great Harry Potter that is destined to destroy the Dark Lord. Ghouls don't smell as foul as he does right now."

Tom looked down at Potter who was under a full body-binding curse next to his two friends. He smirked as he saw Potter who looked like a caveman from being on the run for so long, but it went away as soon as he saw Granger again. He didn't exactly feel bad for seeing her so small and defeated, but he sure didn't enjoy it.

"Wormtail, take the three of them to the basement. I want to make a specticle of Potter's execution and I'm afraid that I'm not completely up for it right now."

"Why don't you kill his two friends as practice, My Lord?" Bellatrix suggested. Her face twisted into a maniacle grin.

"I don't believe that's neccessary, at least not for the moment. I'll allow the three of them one last night to cry, and hug, and whatever else they want to do before I split them up perminently. Wormtail, what are you waiting for? Do you expect me to tip you or something?"

"No, My Lord. Forgive me." Wormtail scambled to take the three down to the basement that nearly forgot that he could use magic.

Once there, he released the three of them from their body-binding curse and closed the door before allowing them to look back.

The basement was dark. So dark that they couldn't even see each other. Ron reached into his pocket and took out his deluminator. By clicking down on it, the little orbs of light collected earlier illuminated the vast basement.

"Where is that light coming from?" A small voice came from not very far away.

"Who's there?" Said another.

"How many other people are down here?" Muttered Ron.

"Ron? Is that you? It's me, Luna."

"Harry? Are you down here as well? Hermione too?" Said a more masculine voice.

"Yup, it's the three of us." Ron said glumly.

"Great. There goes my last hope of ever getting out of here." Said a very gruff, raspy voice.

"There has to be a way out of here." Harry said more to himself. He stroked his chin out of nervousness and felt the stubble on it was close to turning into a beard.

"Me and Mr. Ollivander have done all we can to get out of here, but so far, no progress." Luna said in her normal, apathic tone. However, there was a small amount of desparation in it.

"Mr. Ollivander? He's here?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I'm here." Said the old man, sounding weak and in pain. He walked over to the Golden Trio. He looked so worn out and much, much older than he actually was.

"Have you told You-Know-Who about how to defeat my wand?"

"How did you-"

"We have a deeper connection than either of us care to have." Harry rubbed his scar as he said that. It still ached, but not even half as severely as it did back at Riddle Manor.

"Well I didn't know what to tell him. I'm just as baffled as anyone. I thought if he simply used another wand, he would have no problems. In all honesty Mr. Potter, I didn't want to help him, but he was extremly forceful."

"Don't worry. I'm not upset. We all know how cruel and sadistic he is."

Harry was about to say more, but they all heard the door open and remained quiet, Ron putting all the lights back in the deluminator before they could be seen by the outsider. It was Wormtail again.

"Nobody move." He pointed his wand towards them. "Mudblood girl, come. Now!"

Hermione got up, looking back warily at her friends, even though she could no longer see them.

She didn't utter a single word or even make any noise as she walked besides Wormtail. The immense mansion was so dark at night with just the tip of Wormtail's wand providing light. The walk seemed to last for hours and her legs where in such a pain that going up the stairs felt like going up a mountain. Her mind went here and there during the walk that made it less rigorous for her because she had no clue what to expect.

Why her? Yes, she may have been a muggleborn, but why would the Death Eaters want to see her now. Were they just bored and felt like killing a mudblood to pass the time? She was starting to get so worried, she almost walked into the massive, green door Wormtail had stopped by.

"Go inside." He told here. "The Dark Lord would like to speak to you."

"About what?" Hermione's face showed great confussion.

Wormtail simply replied, "It's not my place to ask questions. Now go in."

"And if I choose not to?"

"There isn't an alternative. If you go in now, there is still a slim chance he may let you live."

She didn't respond as she walked into the room, giving Wormtail the worst look she could possibly give, still very angry on how he betrayed Sirius and James.

The bright light coming from the chandelier stung her eyes as she walked into the room that looked like a penthouse because it was so large. She took a moment to look for Riddle who was lying down fully clothed on the king-sized canopy bed. The noise made by the door closing caused him to sit up.

"Bloody Wormtail. Nearly forgot I sent him to go fetch you." Riddle said slightly annoyed. "Should've expected it. It took him four years to help me regain my first body."

"What do you want with me?" Hermione was even more annoyed.

"Quick to get down do business aren't we." He snickered. "I sent for you because I have a proposal for you."

When she didn't respond, he continued.

"We both know I can kill a man without blinking an eye or an army without breaking a sweat, but I can also be very generous. There's no need for me to kill you or the redhead once I kill Potter, but I do have one condition."

"Well?"

"You're one of the few people that was able to leave an impression on me. A little rough around the edges, you are, and not in particularly beautiful. Maybe if we tamed your hair just a tad."

"Have you always been this blunt with girls?"

"Not really. I hardly ever spoke with them and all the girls I slept with were far beyond plain."

"Oh, so you're one of those. The kind that ignores a girl as soon as you get what you want?"

He simply smirked at that remark as if it were a compliment.

"If you haven't already guessed, but I have more important things to worry about than something as trivial as a relationship. I feel, though, I can give it a try with you. You're seem very smart, bold, and has potential for being absolutely gorgeous."

"I would never be your girlfriend." Hermione spat, disgusted that he would even mention such a thing. Sure he was incredibly handsome, but he was Voldemort.

"Before you knew my true identity, you could've fallen for me, right?" He stood up and walked over to her.

Goodness, he was so tall. At least six foot one. She felt goosebumps erupting from her skin as he hunched down a bit to speak directly in her ear.

"Don't worry. I'll be more than happy to stay this way for you. You like how I look now, don't you? I saw how you looked at me back at the Riddle House.

It's been a long time since I've been intimate with a woman, you know. Forgive me if I get a little rough."

Without much warning, he began nibbling on her earlobe, but before an entire second could pass, her hand slammed hard against his smooth, angelic-looking face. Soon his hand struck hard against her face. Her face felt like it had caught on fire and blood began to drip from her nose.

"I don't want to kill you, Hermione. Honestly, I don't." His voice was more sinister. Completely void of warmth and compassion. "If you stay with me, I'll let all those undesirables go. Potter excluded of course."

"I'd take my own life before I'd agree to something like that."

Fire was in her eyes as she looked up to his icy, dark ones. Still, when he touched her face, she didn't push him away. Not this time. For some reason it was comforting. The intense pain she felt in her face went away and the bleeding just stopped.

"If you refuse, I'll kill all those fools in the basement one by one, and I will force you to watch them scream. You will go last and I will not go easy on you."

A full minute passed by before she responded.

"Okay, I'll stay with you." She said weakly. A teardrop fell from her eye as she said it.

"I'll make it worth your while. Make me happy and I'll do my best to make you happy. A smart girl like you should be able to guess what will happen if you upset me again."

She remained silent, not even looking up at him anymore. She felt dead inside as he began kissing her neck and his hands feeling her body.

_"Just for a little while." _She kept saying in her mind. _"As soon as he let's everybody go, I'll escape. I can wait it out."_

* * *

**A/N:** So now Hermione is in the clutches of Tom Riddle. How will she handle it? Will Tom really keep his promise? And Harry's execution is already scheduled. Is this really the end of Harry Potter?

All these questions will be answered next chapter. So keep an eye out. And don't forget to review. I appreciate any and all feedback.

Preview: "This diary? Who had it?" Asked Dolohov, eyes searching for any indication of guilt on the prisoners.

Stoke your interest even more? Next chapter is going to be filled with action. I can't even wait to update!


	8. Draw

**A/N:** Two updates in two days. I think that's a record for me. Thank the snow days and the rolling blackouts here in my hometown (I got Word To Go on my phone). Hope these chapters have been worth the three month wait.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 8: Draw

Hermione woke up feeling sore and dirty. Only a thin film of sweat covered her body along with pale, muscular arms of her captor. He did look so cute, and it was kind of nice being there in his embrace and feeling his warm breath on her neck. No, she could not enjoy this!

He's Voldemort. Mass murdering, dark magic obsessed Voldemort. There was no way she could ever be happy with him, knowing full well what he's capable of.

Slowly, she tried to slip out from under his tight grip and go take a shower, hoping the water would wash off the sin from the night before. Many years may have passed since he was last with a woman, but he knew exactly what to do to make her hot, make her yearn, but there was no way she could allow herself enjoy it, at least she told herself she didn't.

She was close to getting up without waking him, but her leg bumped into his just enough to wake him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He yawned, tightening his grip on her.

"To take a shower. I've been longing to take one for so long." She responded.

"Fine, but don't take too long. I need to take a shower as well. Today's a big day and I want to look my best. I guess its fitting that you do as well."

"Are you going to hold up your end of the bargain?"

"Of course. As soon as Potter let's out his last breath, they'll be free."

"Why not sooner? Why not now?"

"I want as many spectators as possible to see the start of my reign. The death of Potter marking it."

Hermione felt sharp pangs in her chest as she thought about Harry lying motionless on the ground. She couldn't just watch him die, but what else could she do? At least everybody else would be allowed to live, but without Harry...

"Go take a shower, dear. I'm going to sleep for another hour." He loosened his grip around her and allowed her to get up.

She took one of the sheets with her to cover her naked body. It was a little chilly and she wasn't going to freely flaunt her assets in front of Tom. It was bad enough she did the unspeakable with him the night before. The burning sensation in her throat returned just remembering the fact that he was her first. This fact killed her, but as soon as her friends were set free, she would leave. No way in hell she was going to live the rest of her life with him.

"And don't bother trying to sneak out. The room has a shield around it, keeping you in. Lucky for you there's a full-sized bathroom already in here."

She didn't respond and just walked over to the bathroom. It was just as large and luxurious as the rest of the house, but she didn't bother appreciating it, and not only because it was in Malfoy's house.

The warm water felt so nice against her skin but regardless of how hot it was, she felt like she could never be cleaned. Images of Tom's hot kisses trailing down her naked body kept creeping inside her mind. And he did get a little rough just like he said. There were a few bruises on her arms and several on her lower body. She felt so much pain and wished she had her endless capacity bag where everything she could possibly need was. In there, there was a tonic for pain that could make her feel like 200 percent.

After she rinsed the conditioner from her hair, she kept the water running, and sat and cried in a corner of the great shower. She didn't want to go back out there, out there with _him_. She just wanted to go down the drain along with the water.

* * *

For the past several hours, Ron kept an ear against the door to hear if anything bad was going on with Hermione. So far, he hadn't heard a single thing. All he heard was Wormtail mumbling to himself nearby.

Harry sat in another part of the basement and stared blankly towards the wall. There was no escape now. His death was coming near and he didn't even have a wand to defend himself. The rest of the prisoners, Luna, Mr. Ollivander, Dean, and Griphook the goblin, all kept to themselves. The future seemed very bleak. Harry, the chosen one, was captured once again. The only difference now was that he was completely defenseless and in a house full of Death Eaters.

"I can't here a single thing now. I think Wormtail is back upstairs." Ron said.

"This is all your fault we're here." Harry finally spoke for the first time since Hermione was taken away. "We're in this mess all because of you."

"What are you taking about? _What _are you bloody talking about?" Ron began to yell.

"You're the bloody git who led the Death Eaters to us."

Ron stood up to say his next statement.

"We were getting nowhere! We spent months in the bloody wilderness, and for what? We lost our one piece of progress and now we're stuck with a cursed diary!"

Now Harry stood up and was only an inch away from Ron. Both were fuming and could feel each other's breath on one another.

"Well what did you expect? Five star hotels and warm meals everyday?"

"I thought you knew what you were doing!"

"Well sorry that I had to play things by ear, and I told you in the beginning, you and Hermione didn't have to come with me."

"Guys, chill. There's no point in fighting now. What's done is done." Dean chimed in before things got worse.

Nobody else said anything more, but Ron and Harry kept an intense gaze at each other.

"Ron, put out the lights. I hear somebody coming." Dean finally broke the silence.

Wormtail opened the door, but this time, somebody was with him.

"Tie them up, Wormtail." It sounded like Dolohov. "I'll tie up Potter."

Wormtail did what he was told without responding. Dolohov tied up Potter just like he said.

"Ow, why so tight?" Harry griped.

"Don't want you getting away again, of course. However, the Dark Lord is letting the other four go."

"Four? What about Hermione?"

"The Dark Lord feels she could be of use to him. Exactly what, I don't know. Now get moving."

While pushing Harry out of the basement, his shoe bumped against something on the floor. It was too big to just blow off. He knelt down to pick it up but nearly dropped it again once he saw what it was.

"This diary? Who had it?" He asked, eyes searching for any indication of guilt on the prisoners.

"I had it. The diary was with me." Harry looked him in the eye boldly.

"Come with me. Wormtail, take the rest to the courtyard. Don't mention this to anybody. Got it?"

"Yes, understood."

Dolohov's grip tightened so much against Harry's arm that it was like the man was trying to pierce his thick fingers through the flesh. He pulled Harry back over to the deepest part of the basement to discuse the diary.

"Where did you get this diary, Potter?" Dolohov looked angry with a hint of worry.

"I know about Elliot Selwyn, and I'm sorry to say that he's dead."

"Why you filthy-"

"I didn't harm him, I swear. I loved Zonko as much as anybody. It was his father that killed him."

The anger on Dolohov's face disappeared, replaced by sheer sadness and confusion.

"No, no. This isn't true. You're lying. I did everything possible to protect him." He began to cry.

"His father found him and used him to get me. Then he used his body to replenish his own."

"I should've never let that boy stay in Britain, much less Hogsmeade."

He cried for a little bit longer, but then wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Well I prepared for such an event many years ago." He opened the diary and began speaking to it. "How've you been Elliot?"

_"I've been better."_ The diary wrote. _"I really wish I had a body right now."_

"Well I'll get you one soon enough. First, I gotta watch Potter's execution."

_"You can't just allow that to happen! My father just killed me and you're still going to support his cause?"_

"Well...yeah. Sure I'm pissed that he murdered you but I still believe muggles and mudbloods should be put in their place."

_"What's so wrong with muggles and muggleborns? All my greatest friends fell into those categories. Besides, my father is a half-blood."_

Dolohov exhaled loudly knowing that Elliot was right. He stood there silently while pondering on what to do. To help Potter escape sounded like the last thing he would ever do, but now, it didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"If I help you escape Potter, you will follow my lead. I don't intend on going with you, so be extremely careful not to get caught again. I _will_ not help you next time, got that?"

"Yeah, sure, but how?" Harry looked very enthusiastic. His intuition did a good job on Dolohov, more or less.

"Keep your eyes peeled and don't miss your opportunity."

"Alright." Harry nodded.

"And I do have one more condition."

"Yes?" Harry got a little nervous.

"Bring my boy back to life. I know by now you know the power of this diary. Elliot'll tell you how to do that. You'll like him. Complete opposite of his real dad."

"Will do. Thanks a lot." Harry almost felt like hugging him, but his hands were still tied behind his back.

"Yeah...well, whatever. Let's go before people start talking."

* * *

"My, my...you look ravishing." Tom smiled as he looked down at who may be his betrothed while he put on his cufflinks. "You're hair looks much more softer, smoother."

Hermione smiled weakly at the comment. She was very pretty with her long, golden brown hair covering her shoulders in neat waves. Her clothes were the same jeans and sweater she was wearing back at Riddle Manor except now they were clean and fresh smelling.

Tom noticed her discontent and sat by her on the bed. One of his pale hands rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as he spoke to her.

"You belong to me now and I take good care of my belongings."

"Is that so? I heard you've torn your soul into shreads. Do you not consider that to be yours?"

This may have been a mistake to say, but she already figured he knew she and her friends knew all about the horcruxes. He did use one of them to get closer to Harry. A plan that was still in effect.

"It was the best way to ensure my immortality." He stated simply. "Now get up," he stood up and held out a hand for her, "today is a big day. You may not like the way things are now, but over time, your ideals will change. They usually do when you have a taste of the real world. Right now, you are just a little guppy. Much room to grow and develope."

She sighed and took his hand and followed him down to the courtyard.

_"Just a little while longer..."_

* * *

Death Eaters surrounded the courtyard, making a giant circle in the middle of it. A few members were missing though like Snape and Malfoy and the Carrows, but only absent because of the school year. No other Death Eater would dare missing this moment. The prisoners were still linked together by rope and were set aside in a small section of the circle. Wormtail still stood there right next to them, guarding to make sure they didn't leave before they were allowed to.

Snow was still present on the ground, but the weather wasn't too cold. Harry shivered anyways as he waited for Voldemort to show up. His eye darting towards Dolohov occasionaly to check for the opportunity he told him about. He hoped it would come soon. With no wand, he wouldn't last a second against his enemy.

And what an entrace he made, coming out with one of Lucious's fur cloaks draped over his shoulders and Hermione walking alongside him in one of Narcissa's. Both Malfoys restrained themselves from making a face, but both were internally appalled to see their finest clothing being worn by somebody else.

Hermione looked depressed as she walked next to Tom. Her eyes met with Harry's for just a moment, showing her worry for what's to come and the shame she felt for looking like the lover of the most diabolical man on the planet.

She left his side once they reached the circle, eyes watching the center with fear. Then, Tom tossed his cloak to the side once he was just a few feet away from Harry.

"In case you haven't already guessed," he said a little arrogantly, "I will give you a sparing chance to save your life, but that doesn't mean I will make it easy for you. So draw your wand."

Tom drew out his wand, but it wasn't the same yew wand he was normally seen with. Instead, he drew out a wand that was also familiar, but Harry knew it as another wizard's wand. It was the wand he had seen Dumbledore with.

"And now I will be sporting a new wand. The greatest wand. There is nothing to save you now but your dueling skills."

Harry was screwed. That's all he knew. His dueling skills were fine, not as great as Voldemort, but that wasn't what worried him. He didn't have a wand! He might as well have been stark naked. He had absolutely nothing to defend himself!

"Come on, Potter! Draw your wand!" Tom yelled. "No use in stalling!"

Harry shot another glance at Dolohov. His eyes weren't really focused on the duel, but instead, were scanning the courtyard. Noticing everybody else's attention was focused there, he shot a mild stinging hex silently towards one of the albino peacocks from behind his back.

A loud, high pitched screech could be heard by all and directed everyone's attention towards it. The other peacocks began to screech as well and bumped into each other as they tried to fly away.

"Lucious, silence your birds!" Tom yelled.

"Yes, My Lord!" Lucious scrambled over to the birds to silence them, but they became more wild as he came closer to them. His replacement wand was knocked onto the grass as one bird flew into him hard.

"For the love of...Wormtail! Jugson! Help Lucious!" Tom yelled, fully enraged.

Harry ran towards Ron and the others, bumping into Bellatrix along the way. To his fortune, he managed to catch her wand when she lost her grip of it. He ran so fast that he couldn't completely stop when he reached his friends and fell on top of Ron.

"You're not getting away again, Potter!" Tom wasn't far behind and looked mad as hell.

"Hurry, grab on!" Harry yelled desparately. He turned around for a second to look for Hermione who was running towards them.

Tom drew his wand ready to fire, but was stopped when Hermione tackled him, landing on top of him.

"Get off me!" He tried to get up, but couldn't knock her off.

"Harry, go! Now!" She yelled.

Harry had no choice. If he waited any longer, one of the Death Eaters would stop them from escaping at all. Hermione had to stay behind.

* * *

**A/N:** You like? You want more? Drop a little note by clicking on the box on the bottom. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think.


	9. Half Passed Dead

A/N: I'm really proud of myself on how fast I've been updating! And thanks to everybody who has stuck with this story. I'm sorry if the chapters are a bit short, but it makes for faster updates. That's something right?

Anyways, the real action has yet to start and things may get a little darker in later chapters. I'm not going to make Tom all lubby dubby and all that. He's evil. I can't even imagine him any other way. And forgive me for the first paragraph of this chapter. I don't promote domestic violence or anything. It's just part of the story.

Happy Reading!

Chapter 9: Half Passed Dead

"Mudblood bitch!" Tom's hand smacked against Hermione's face once again. This one was more painful than the last. He was so angry that he didn't even want to use magic to harm her. It felt more personal and direct this way, more gratifying. The next hit was a closed fist, so was the next, and the next...

The snow helped ease the pain on her face as she laid there on the ground, trembling as she waited for another hit, but she refused to beg for mercy. It would only give him pleasure. No, it was better to stay silent. She needed to be strong.

"Give her a taste of an Unforgivable, My Lord! Enough of this muggle torture!" Bellatrix cheered. At first, she felt a little threatened by Hermione, but now to see her on the floor bleeding, and Voldemort being the cause of it, it all gave her so much joy.

"Shut up! I don't take orders from you!" Tom yelled, severely damaging her ego. "All of you, go inside! Leave me alone with the mudblood!"

"Can I have her once you kill her, My Lord? I'm dreadfully hungry." Asked Greyback.

"Go!" Yelled Tom once again. All the Death Eaters went back inside, griping silently to themselves on the way there. Many were highly entertained by the bloodshed. It sort of gave them a preview on what was soon to come now that Voldemort was in control of the ministry again.

Once he and Hermione were outside all alone, he knelt down besides her and brushed her hair away from here face. Blood was still dripping from her nose and from her lip. One eye was a dark, dark purple and could no longer be opened.

"That was very bold of you." Tom laughed ironically as he studied her face. "If only you can show me that kind of loyalty...but no, you're loyalty still lies with Potter. Risking your life for that talentless wizard-"

"Harry is a great wizard." Hermione mumbled, blood bubbling out of her mouth as she spoke.

Tom scoffed again. "Bull. Sheer luck is what has saved Potter all these years. If it wasn't for those damn peacocks and your intervention, he'd be dead by now.

"I've been too careless, though. I've made too many mistakes. Lately, I've let myself get distracted. What happened today further reminds me why I've never had anything more than casual with a woman. I should've had you tied up with the rest of your friends, but I didn't. I should kill you now, but I won't. I can't."

He was quiet for a while with his eyes directed towards the ground, and she felt herself dosing off. Her whole body felt heavy and she could care less on what he had to say, especially since he was the cause of all her pain. Not just for the fresh wounds he made on her skin, but for everything. She may never see her family and friends again because of him.

Tom wiped the tear that managed to escape her eye as gently with his thumb as she could. Beating her senseless didn't give him the satisfaction he thought it would. All it did was calm him from his rage, and replaced it with something else. A feeling he wasn't familiar with. He needed to get her under his control. She'd be much more useful to him if she was faithful to him, just him.

* * *

The pain in Harry's scar finally subsided, but the vision of seeing Hermione beaten half to death still haunted him. He had to go back and save her. No way in hell he was going to allow her to be killed by Voldemort. He would never forgive himself if that happened. Guilt hit him like a rogue bludger just the thought of Hermione still at Malfoy Manor while he was safely at Shell Cottage.

"Feel better, mate?" Ron asked as soon as Harry woke up from his long nap. He, however, couldn't sleep at all. Guilt hit him pretty hard as well. If he knew how to control his temper, they wouldn't have ended up at Malfoy Manor to begin with. Harry noticed Ron's discomfort and decided against telling him what happened to Hermione as soon as they left.

"She's alive." Was all he said. Letting Ron know she was still alive may make him feel a tad better. Considering what she did, Ron probably thought she was dead.

"Did you see into his mind?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"Is she okay?"

"Barely." Harry couldn't lie.

Ron couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears streamed down his face like a river. He tried to wipe them away, but they just kept falling. Harry gave him a few pats on the back to make him feel better, but then his scar started to burn again.

_He was back at Malfoy Manor. This time they were in the dining room. All the Death Eaters were sitting around the long, oak table except for him who walked arounf it._

_"Lucious, Lucious, Lucious," he said while shaking his head, "I didn't think you could disappoint me anymore than you've already have, but you've always been the overachiever, you have. Couldn't even calm a flock of peacocks...bloody hell." He chuckled._

_"Forgive me, My Lord. I don't know what got into them." Lucious apologized._

_"Well they shouldn't be a problem anymore. I've made sure of that."_

_Everybody knew what that meant. They could just see the snow, white birds drenched in their blood._

_"And Wormtail, you let them all go away."_

_"I was heping Lucious with the birds!" Wormtail argued._

_"Are you talking back to me." He says coldly._

_"No, My Lord-"_

_"Avada kadavra!"_

_Wormtail dropped like a brick from his chair. Lucious began to fear for his life, but did not dare to move. Not even blink._

_"Useless bastard. No need to keep him alive any longer." His attention on all the Death Eaters now. "All of you are on thin ice. How is it that not one of you could catch Potter? He wasn't even using magic! _

_"Lucious, this is the last warning I'll give you because you have far more potentail than that rat-looking fool. But disappoint me one more time, I'll kill you."_

"What happened now?" Ron asked, bringing Harry back to Shell Cottage.

"He just killed Wormtail. He's very upset that we escaped again." Harry rubbed his sore scar.

"Well we did manage to escape twice from him in just a month."

"Yeah, if I were him, I'd be pretty pissed as well."

"We need to get Hermione back, and soon."

* * *

"How do you feel?" Tom said softly into Hermione's ear, waking her from her dreamless sleep several hours later. The peacocks' and Wormtail's corpses were already long taken care of.

She was back in Lucious and Narcissa's bed where she woke up that same morning, but this time she had some clothes on. With her one good eye, she studied his face before answering. He looked unemotional for the most part, but for a second, she thought she saw concern. Was he really worried about her?

"Pain. Just pain." She mumbled through her fat lip.

He sighed and put a hand to her face.

"You've suffered enough." He said simply before he said a chant that began to relax the pain, and then he stood up from the bed. "I'll leave you to rest. I still have other things to do."

She didn't answer and fell asleep soon after. A sleep so deep, she felt she would never wake up. And for a moment, she almost wished she wouldn't.

* * *

Ron finally dozed off after 48 hours without sleep. It felt so nice and relaxing, but was cut short when he thought he heard something. He turned his head a bit to check on Harry, but he was no longer in his bed. Maybe he was in the lou, or maybe he decided he had more than enough sleep and went out for a walk.

Then he heard another thud. Ron sat up from his chair and listened hard for any additional noises. Another sound was heard, but this time, it sounded as if it came from outside. Rocks were rustling against the ground, somebody was walking around. Probably was Harry. Ron put on his shoes, then went outside to investigate. It was dark when he went outside with the moon being the only source of light.

"Lumos," the tip of his wand began to glow. He looked in all directions for any sign of Harry, but he didn't see anything. Then, the rustling of a bush caught his attention. He ran over and saw Harry hunched over the ground.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Ron crept up slowly.

"Don't worry. He's still alive, and I don't intend to kill him." Said a distant sounding voice.

Ron turned around in shock with his wand raised. A ghost-like figure looked him square in the eye. He looked younger than him only by a few years, with skin almost as white as the moon and hair darker than the night.

"What have you done to Harry!" Ron yelled.

"I just needed some of his blood to begin the regeneration process." Said the ghost. "Give him a minute to get better. I didn't want to possess him, but I'm tired of being solely in that diary. I'm better off as a ghost. Maybe some snake venom will solidify me. Shame there aren't many snakes around here."

Harry ended up rolling onto his back, sweating heavily. It took a while for his vision to focus and his breathing to even out.

"Sorry mate. I'll make it up to you soon enough." Elliot told Harry. "I won't use you like that again. You have my word."

"Better not or I'll toss that diary into the ocean." Ron spat, now completely distrustful of the ghost.

Elliot smiled weakly. He didn't like having to harm Harry, but he didn't like being earthbound with no body any better.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I know this chapter was pretty short, but it's all leading up to something exciting. I'm still planning up next chapter, but that one should be very detailistic. Reviews really help me know what you think. :) 


	10. Play

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, faved, alerted me or a combination of the three. I'm glad to know this story provides entertainment to more than just me. Please forgive any spelling or grammer errors that may've been left. I try to update as soon as possible and my eye tends to miss a few things. My bad.

Anyways,

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 10: Play

For the fifth morning in a row, Hermione woke up all alone in the middle of the great big canopy bed. Tom had gone away to do God knows where and took many of the Death Eaters with him. The only other inhabitants within the massive house was Lucius and his wife Narcissa who were now prisoners in their own home. All three of them had their wands taken away from them and where kept inside the house by all the enchantments kept around it.

Hermione was now free to wander the house, but rarely did so to avoid those disgusted looks from the Malfoys. She swore she saw up to Lucius' brain the way he stuck up his nose at her. How he wanted her dead, but knew better than to put a finger on her. He was already on thin ice and knew that by harming Voldemort's latest love interest, he would suffer a death much worse than freezing to death.

For the previous four mornings, Hermione slept well after noon, catching up on all the sleep she missed out in the forest. Sure she hated being held captive, but soon found a silver lining. Especially once Riddle left. It made her feel so good to sleep twelve hours a day, take warm baths, and sneak all the delicacies the Malfoys had in their kitchen back up to her room. If she could go back to Harry and Ron she would, but for now, she just needed to make the best of a bad situation.

Now on the fifth day, this annoying pecking cut her sleep short. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon when it started and for a good while, she simply ignored it she was so tired. When the pecking refused to stop, she dragged herself out of bed towards the window where the noise was coming from. A pepper grey owl continued to peck at the window until she opened it to let him in. Around its leg was a letter. She untied it from its leg and squinted her eyes as she read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_All is well with me, very well. However it may be a month or so before you see me again. I know just how much that saddens you. I don't intend to tell you exactly what I've been up to, but you already have a general idea. Potter still remains at large, but the way things are going, perhaps he won't get in my way at all._

_Now in case you were wondering why I would bother waisting my time writing to you, I just did so because you're actually the only person I've ever itched to write to. I haven't been able to decide whether its because I miss you or if I simply want to tease you. If the latter, I miss the challenge you provide for me. Never before have I encountered a girl like you, but I do enjoy your spunk, just not directed towards me full of malice._

_Anyways, I hope all is well with you. Lucius and Narcissa never have been great company. Trust me, I know, but that place is no Azkaban. Consider yourself lucky._

_Feel free to write me back. No obligation, though. The bird belongs to Dolohov, who has allowed me to use it as long as I please. Despite its advanced age, it flies incredibly fast. Hope to hear back from you soon._

_Tom_

Tom. That's how he signed it. What on Earth could this mean? It's taboo to refer to him by his chosen name and his original name was long forgotten and much longer hated by him. Could he be trying to show his human side to her? But if that's true, was he actually falling for her? Too ludicrous to consider, she thought.

Before finishing that letter, she planned on sending that bird on its way empty handed, but now that he had just exposed himself a bit to her, such a move would be a waste.

She took a seat at the desk within the room, picked up a quill and a sheet of parchment and wrote down thoughts almost as soon as they popped into her head:

_Dear Tom,_

_It's nice that you've shown that you do think about me while you're hard at work. How these last few days just have dragged on without you and how I long to be close to you once again. Those two nights I've spent within your warm embrace have been the closest I've ever been to heaven. I don't think I've ever felt more like a woman. I long for your return. To feel chills on my skin as I feel your warm breath against it and to hear your tenor playing softly by my ear. I wish you won't be so long wherever you are._

_Forever yours,_

_Hermione._

Of course, she didn't mean a word of it. It was just a way to toy with him, plus an interesting way to pass the time. What more did she have to lose? And he wasn't stupid. He'd know right away that she was far from sincere. Now how would he reply, that was the question. He may send an angry reply or no reply at all and simply tear up her bullshit letter, but that just didn't suit him. Not the young Tom Riddle anyways.

He would pick up soon that this was just a game and pick a few choice words to tease her back. The young, handsome Tom Riddle had the finesse required to play this game. Not really the patience, though. If a girl didn't put out after about a week or so, he would lose interest. He had more important things to worry about than pleasures of the flesh.

Hermione continued to ponder on what he would do once he read this letter. He could whack off to each and every word of it for all she knew, but really, she didn't care. All she wanted was her freedom, to be with Harry and Ron again. She preferred to live in the wilderness with them wondering where they would get their next meal than live alone, practically, in that big, luxurious mansion.

As soon as the old owl flew out the window with her outrageous letter, she crawled into bed, and tried to go to sleep. No better way to kill time, she continued to think. More of a habit as she'd been doing it much more often.

Sleep truly was the cousin of death. She had nothing and nothing to look foward to and sleep took her mind off of it all.

* * *

Now Elliot, who had regained a body (more or less) couldn't sleep at all. He took Ron and Harry back to Riddle Manor so he could use his old body to create a new one. It wasn't perfect with him constantly feeling fatigued and his skin paler than normal, but it got him by for now. He looked like a teenager again, but he felt much, much older. Older than he did in his former fifty-one year old body.

Day in and day out, he took his wand and practiced magic. Stunning spells, stinging spells, a whole mess of spells. They weren't as powerful as they once were, which annoyed the hell out of him. Harry almost swore he saw a little of Voldemort on his face every time his face contorted in anger when a spell wasn't working the way it should've.

"You need to take a break, you old bloke." Ron said as a flash of light barely missed his head.

"Old bloke? I'm now three years younger than you." Elliot laughed as he swished his wand again and again.

"He's gone mad." Ron whispered to Harry as he walked by him, both of them taking refuge behind a staircase in the foyer. Colorful flashes of light continued to zoom by them.

"He's just happy to be young again. Besides, he can be the key we need to finish off You-Know-Who. No doubt he wants revenge for losing everything to him. And it probably kills him that he's related to him."

"Doesn't mean we should trust him. Bloke can barely do magic."

"It's Zonko." Harry defended, remembering the many times he'd been inside the legendary joke shop, but slightly felt he was lying to himself. "Before losing his original body, he was an excellent wizard. All he needs is a little practice and he'll be good as new."

"And soon, I hope." Elliot cut in, popping his neck as he walked up to the two startled boys. "Don't worry, I don't intend for us to stay here for much longer. I want to do nothing more but burn this place down to the ground, but it's the last place the Dark Lord will look for us."

"He never comes back here?" Harry asked.

"Hardly ever. It's probably too painful for him to stay here for long. It may look like a dump, but thinking about the life he could've had here, it probably upsets him. My granddad was from a very rich family, I learned."

Elliot stood there quietly for a moment with his eyes directed towards his boots. He couldn't even imagine what **his** life would be like if his father was in it, but he just wished things would've been different. His mother became a bitter drunk and the closest thing he had to a father cared more about ridding the world of muggles and muggle-borns. He started to feel as Tom Riddle felt towards his father, complete hatred. His breathing became heavier as he grew angry and felt the only way to feel relief is to see the man's blood trickling by his feet.

"Elliot, are you okay?" Asked Harry, who saw the hardening frown on Elliot's face.

"Never better." Elliot snapped back into a much more cheerful state as if he never felt any negative feelings. "I believe it's time we move on."

"Where too?" Asked Ron.

"To Tony's, of course." Elliot smiled, maybe a bit too widely. "Or as you know him, Dolohov. He didn't want to come with us, we'll go to him."

* * *

Ten hours of a dreamless sleep; Hermione felt it was time to wake up.

The room was indescibably dark. The curtains were drawn, but she didn't remember closing them. She sat up in shock but was pushed back down by a force on her shoulder.

"What the-" she gasped.

"Relax, my dear." Said a very familiar, deep voice.

"I thought-"

"You thought I was still away. I was, but after reading your letter, I had to come see you."

Far from what she expected, but something wasn't right.

"I'm sure someone as bright as you would know that letter was a joke."

"I know, and I laughed as soon as I finished reading it, but you intrigue me, you really do. Trust me, that says a great deal."

With the snap of his fingers, the lights switched on. She pulled up the sheets over her half naked body, but Tom already had a quick glimpse of the bare half of her chest. He wore his famous smirk once again and joined her in bed, fully clothed in his black robe. A hand laid itself gently on her waist.

"Why do you insist on making yourself miserable?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She tried to keep a straight face as his hand moved a little lower.

"You try to make yourself hate me because of what I've done and continue to do, but in reality, you don't. The more you feel attracted to me, the more you tell yourself you despise me."

A bit of electricity traveled between them as they stared hard into each others' eyes, as they laid there in silence. Then, he sat up and took off his robe and then his shirt. All was left was his boxers. She looked down at the hand that wasn't under her pillow to distract herself, but her mind was still on his lean body. Hard to believe he used to look so ugly and serpent-like.

"I'm right, aren't I? But know this; I'm willing to meet you halfway."

When she didn't respond, he continued.

"I've never allowed myself get close in anyway towards anyone, nobody at all. I never found the purpose of doing so. There's no one I can trust but myself."

"So why me? I'm a friend of your enemy."

"True. That' true. Forgive me, but I've yet to find a fitting answer to that question. I do know, however, I want you to be the mother of my next child."

"I will bear no such child." She scoffed, repulsed by such an idea.

"Funny, you are. How do you know I haven't already impregnated you? You haven't seen me use protection now, have you?"

"You bastard!" Hermione sat up, completely enraged. He brought a hand up towards her face, but she smacked away.

"Believe me, this isn't the way I wanted to create a bond between us, but I'm tired of you refusing me." He snickered at her reaction. "You should be proud to bear the Dark Lord's son."

"Only a lunatic like Bellatrix would be honored by such a disgrace."

Her air supply was cut dangerously low as soon as that last word left her lips. His long fingers had constricted around her neck. He was angry again.

"You belong to me now. Understand and accept that." He said quietly, but venomously. "As long as I'm living, that will remain a fact, and I won't pretend that you don't know that I've made myself immortal."

He let go of her neck, and then studying the purple marks he had left and sighed. For some reason, he didn't enjoy putting her through any sort of pain. Not in the least. Without thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back and smelled her hair. It smelled sweet and a tad musky. Must've been Narcissa's shampoo. Didn't matter. This close embrace made his heart beat wildly.

"I love you." He kissed her neck and told her again. He continued to kiss her and enjoyed it when she began to kiss him back.

He allowed for her to get on top of him. A first for him with any woman. He looked up at her with such hunger, he almost didn't hear what she said.

"I'm not going to be your slave, Tom." She took off her top, allowing him to see her fully exposed chest. Wandlessly, he dimmed the lights to a glow that flattered her curves just perfectly.

"A slave is not what I want. I want you as you are, but with your loyalty redirected towards me and only me."

Nothing more was said between them. Their grunts were the only noises coming from their mouths for the rest of the night.

Hermione wasn't sure how she could allow herself to enjoy sex with the Dark Lord. For now, she just had to play things by ear. She needed to leave. That's all she knew. She felt if she didn't leave soon, she would never leave. By staying there, she would lose all sense of herself. She was falling for him, she wanted to be close to him, she wanted to consumed completely by him.

But he was Lord Voldemort. She could never forget that. Surrendering herself to him would mean throwing away everything she believed in. Then again, he was doing the same thing. Just seeing the look on his face as he was close to ecstacy showed how much he'd exposed himself. No way he was faking it. He looked so vulnerable and so weak as he tipped his head back as he felt himself coming close.

This was a game, she realised. She wanted him and he wanted her, but neither wanted to change. If she threw all her chips on the table, maybe, just maybe, she could gain control of him. Resisting him got her nowhere, but now with her riding him, she saw how she was in control of his pleasure. Not to mention, he'd practically been begging her to love him. As Hermione came close to getting hers, she felt she may be the key to stripping the Dark Lord of all his power.

He was still a man after all, and if she played her cards right, she can break him with the power of seduction. Totally against her feminist values, but she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Then again, she did enjoy it at least a little bit.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry if there's any OOCness, but it can't be helped. It's all for the plot of the story, I promise. I know Tom is incapable of love, but it would boring if he didn't let at least one person sneak under his radar. The whole "I love you" thing can just be a product of lust. Your part to decide, my lovely readers ;)

And I feel Hermione can have a dark side. Nobody's perfect and follow all their ideals all the time. As for her being pregnant, stay tuned to see how that turns out. It hasn't been confirmed yet!

And man, this chapter was hard to write! I don't want to change the rating, but some things just can't be cut. I tried to keep this chapter as clean as possible. Nothing too suggestive.

Don't forget to review.

Byes


	11. Dirt

**Author's Note: **Sorry peeps for taking so long to update, but I wanted to get at least one chapter in before my spring break ended. Thanks for all the feedback, alerts, and all. I really hope I'm keeping up the good work. I would also like to apologize if any of the previous chapters were a little sketchy and hopefully this chapter can clarify a few things. Make the plot clearer. I'll try to update as fast as possible and I wouldn't dream of abandoning this story. I'm glad my unusual idea has captured a lot of interest.

Oh, and please forgive any spelling or grammar (some intentional though) errors. I've been writing on my phone lately. It's faster than my computer most of the time. Talk about a sign to upgrade my computer. And well, it's also more convinient. I can write anywhere, but my thumbs get sore after a while. Unfortunately Word on my phone doesn't check for errors so hopefully my many years of English don't fail me when checking for errors.

_To gloomyshade: _Thanks for all the feedback. I'm glad you're really into the story. Just stay tuned. Tom and Hermione still have a long way to go. ;) And soon, Elliot's story will be explained. There's still a lot to be revealed about his character.

Happy Reading :)

Chapter 11: Dirt

Ron couldn't help but cringe as the musty smell of Dolohov's flat assaulted his nose and the layers and layers thick dust that covered all of the furniture caused Harry to sneeze. Even a live spider was covered in dust that caused the red-headed boy to jump a foot backwards into a lamp that was as heavy as a chandelier.

"Ow!" Ron yelled when a sharp point of it dug into a part of his spine.

"Careful." Elliot scolded. "Just sit and settle down."

"I feel more comfortable standing up, thank you. And when was the last time Dolohov was here? Or does he not mind living in a sty. I didn't think there was any place than that filthy mansion." Ron now sounded a bit grumpy. With the way things were going, he felt anything could throw him over the edge. He almost felt like he could kill someone.

"I don't know. With him being in and out of Azkaban and the war breaking out again, it's not a surprise this place is filthy." Elliot responded.

"So how long are we supposed to wait here?" Harry's patience was wearing thin as well, clearly showing in his voice.

Elliot didn't seemed fazed though. He actually smiled widely as he gave an answer to the two anxious two boys.

"You two are starting to sound like muggles. Harry, you saw Tony's memories. He used magic exclusively and extensively to ensure my safety. This flat has been bewitched to let him know whenever I'm here. It may take a while, but he'll come, even if its just for a couple minutes."

Seeing how neither boys looked relieved much by this, Elliot sighed and then swayed his wand this way and that and the flat looked hospitable again. Even fit to put back on the market.

"I used to do this a lot when Tony was an alcoholic. Prison and this war seemed to sober him up though." Elliot sighed once again. "Now all we have to do is wait. Make yourselves comfortable. We may be staying here for a few days. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap in the bedroom. I still haven't completely regained my strength yet."

He didn't say another word or make a single sound as he left the living room. Harry and Ron gave each other funny looks as they wondered what was the whole deal with Elliot Selwyn; Lord Voldemort's illegitimate son who became known as Zonko, the famed prank store owner.

So many years had passed since he was first born though. There had to have been more to his life. And he was already grown when the first Wizarding War broke out. From what Harry remembered from the memories in the flask, Elliot wasn't like most slytherins. He was an easy-going, go with the flow kind of guy. He was obviously a talented wizard and very bright. Something felt off and Harry couldn't shake off these thoughts.

Did the sorting hat sense Voldemort in him and only felt it was appropriate to place him in the same house? That's what the sorting hat almost did to him, but Harry actually had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him. Elliot only shared his genes. That shouldn't affect what house you're placed in. The Patil girls were twins but were in different houses.

Then there was Dumbledore. He had been at Hogwarts when both Tom and Elliot attended it. He kept a close eye on Tom all seven years he attended. Surely he should have noticed Elliot's physical resemblance to him, as calculating as he was. It was such a pain he was no longer alive. He had so many questions to ask him and now another question made it to the list.

Before long, Harry felt he was itching to talk to Dolohov more than Elliot. He may not have known the answer to all the questions, but he had to have known a great deal. He'd kept a watchful eye over Elliot for years and was one of Voldemort's followers for evn longer. He had to know things Elliot didn't, not that the latter was quick to tell _all_ he knew.

Harry needed a break from all these flooding questions and turned his attention to Ron who had fallen asleep. He was about to wake him up but then decided against it. Ron needed a rest and so did he. The last few days, few months actually, had been pure hell and didn't seem like getting better any time soon.

* * *

"I don't see why we couldn't just stay at Malfoy's place. I bloody hate having to camp out here in the Forbidden Forest." Mulciber complained to Selwyn inside the tent all the Death Eaters had to share. With magic, it was big enough for all of them to fit comfortably, but just barely. Most killed time by taking naps or conversing with each other. Nobody really wanted to walk around outside. Mulciber and Selwyn chose to sit in a corner with a pot of tea and two cups between them and whispered to each other what was on their minds.

"Shh. Quiet. If the Dark Lord hears you-"

"He has his own tent. I'm not worried." Mulciber took a sip of his tea to show that he was at ease. "I know the Dark Lord says we are out here to catch Potter whenever he decides to come here, but couldn't we all just apparate here when that time came. Snape would let us know the moment Potter sets foot on that school. God knows how long we'll have to wait out here. That's assuming the boy comes at all. For all we know, he's probably fled the bloody country."

"The Dark Lord knows what he's doing. There's a good reason why we're here."

"I don't know. Ever since he's regained his human form, he's been...different."

"I haven't noticed any change." Selwyn said, but he couldn't help but feel some uncertainty.

"His attitude is more or less the same, but his latest actions...it's just unusual. I mean, why would he want that mudblood girl alive? If she's supposed to help us find Potter, she's obviously not doing a good job. And she not strikingly beautiful either, so he can't just be keeping her to satisfy any urges, if you know what I mean."

"We'll just have to wait things out and see, but I'm not worried. The Dark Lord has dedicated his life to the Dark Arts. He won't change, especially for some plain-looking, mudblood bitch."

The two nearing forty men sat in silence afterwards, sipping their tea idly.

Selwyn thought back on his great-great uncle Aldric whose first wife was a muggle Indian girl with whom he married against his family's wishes. They all thought, "How dare he, a talented pureblooded wizard, marry a muggle." Then he had a daughter who had gotten pregnant not long after graduating from Hogwarts. The young Selwyn couldn't help but laugh at how his uncle severly damaged his reputation just for some girl. Now she was strikingly beautiful, almost worth the risk, but not quite. At least he somewhat repaired it by getting a divorce shortly after and married a Black.

"What's so funny?" Asked Mulciber.

"Nothing important." Selwyn played it cool but his rough voice ruined the effect.

Soon after, Bellatrix came out of her room and was headed towards the exit.

"What the devil?" Mulciber bursted, completely shocked by her appearence. Her normally gaunt and gothic appearence was shocking enough, but the lack of it was even stranger.

She didn't look perfect ten gorgeous, but it was obvious she had made an effort. Sadly, years in Azkaban couldn't completely be taken off her.

"Where do you think you're going? I doubt you're just going for a stroll in the forest."

"I don't need to explain anything to either of you." She snapped and left.

About twenty paces later, she had reached Tom's tent. This was a big gamble, but one she wanted to make. No doubt it would anger him for her to walk into his tent without his permission and he was already pissed with her for all her recent failures. Luckily he hadn't noticed she had gotten her wand stolen by Potter. That would definately be the spark to set off the powder keg.

She walked lightly into the quiet, spacious tent. A stark contrast to her tent where Death Eaters were sleeping on the floor and their breathing was constantly heard.

She made her way all the way to his bed where he was sprawled face down, but strangely, he was fully clothed. He was so tired from the night before, he just wanted to sleep the rest of the day.

Hermione had really worn him out. His whole body was sore and the scratches on his back still stung. He was glad she had finally eased up and got with the program. She had been so tense and resistant before he couldn't fully enjoy it, but last night...it was the perfect way to conceive a child. She had to have gotten pregnant. They'd been together several times with no protection; it was inevitable.

But a child is not really what he wanted. It sounded like an interesting idea when he was nineteen, having somebody of his flesh to pass down his knowledge, but now he was seventy-one. Besides, he never liked children which is why he was quick to leave the orphanage as soon as he got the chance.

The only reason he wanted to impregnate the girl was to mark her as his. Even if she managed to leave him, she would always have his child. She may've been stubborn and scrappy, but she didn't seem the type that would try abortion for any reason or would be neglegent. No...she had too much of the mother hen personality to do something like that.

Why he wanted her so badly, he couldn't exactly piece together, but after their last time together, he didn't want to let her go. He was even tempted to bring her with him, but he knew that wouldn't be wise for numerous reasons.

The biggest reason was because she had asked to come. Not in any demanding or desparate sort of way, not in the least, but in a smooth, calculated way. Much like he would if he was in her situation.

When he woke that morning, he was disappointed that she was not by his side. Instead, her side had long been cold. Never had he been the cuddling type, but it just didn't feel right waking up alone this time.

He got out of bed soon after, slipped on some underwear, and headed towards the bathroom. It was no surprise the door was locked. Not a problem for him though. Even without a wand, he was able to open the door.

She didn't seem shocked or anything and simply rolled down her shirt (his shirt actually) and looked straight up at him.

"It's too early to tell if your pregnant, you know." He was able to tell she was staring at her belly earlier. "Not even magic can detect it yet."

"Are you still planning on leaving me alone while I'm carrying your child?" She asked with doe eyes, looking hurt.

He was smart enough to tell it wasn't because she would miss him or was worried for the baby. Knowing her and her past behavior, it was highly unlikely her feelings of animosity towards him were completely or even a thirty-second of a way gone. Last night was great, but wasn't proof that she loved him or even liked him. He was sure if she was given the chance, she would leave him. If anything, this sort of situation was probably better for him.

He never loved. Never, and that still remained true. He didn't love this girl. He barely knew her, but she knew him. For the past seven years, she had known him as the diabolical sorcerer who'd killed hundreds, including Harry's parents. She hated him and no amount of kissing or kind words would clear that slate. Not like he was giving her that satisfaction. Not for her sake anyways.

He'd pretty much calculated she was finally giving in just to try to sway him and hopefully blind him with love to lead him towards his death, or at least change him for the better.

Mission impossible, but he was still a man. It was sort of annoying now that he was back in human form, his hormones were working full time again and everything else was in working order. His gut told him he was right about this girl's intention, but he wasn't going to pass up easy sex. Definately not now that she had eased her guard and turned him out harder than any other girl in the past, and that said a _lot_.

"I just told you it'll take a while to verify if you're pregnant." He answered simply.

"Still, won't you miss me?" She rubbed his arm in a caring-manner.

_Damn, she's good._ He thought, but he could play too. He brought a hand to her face and looked her lovingly in the eye.

"I will, darling. But if you are pregnant, it's best if you stay here where you can rest easier. I'll be back before you know it."

"So you're going to leave me alone?" She frowned.

"Only temporarily, my dear."

He left her early. No use staying passed noon. Now he was lying in a bed far away, regaining his strength and fiended for her body. Her smooth, white skin and her kinky, ginger hair. Curves in all the right places...

"My Lord." He heard a voice, frustrated that it had woken him from his dream, and even more so for someone having the audacity to even come into his tent.

He cracked open an eye, but didn't turn completely over to look at who it was.

_Of course it had to be Bellatrix,_ he groaned in his mind. _She's going to pay for this_

* * *

**A/N: **I know Tom can't love. I haven't neglected that fact. At least not yet, and I hope I've helped clarify why he's feeling the way he's feeling. I won't be too explicit though so you all can just kind of use your imagination. J.K. Rowling left a lot of windows herself which is why fanfiction can exist.

As for Mulciber and Selwyn, I figured they are middle age. Actually, Mulciber is mentioned in the Deathly Hallows when Harry is watching Snape's memories as going to Hogwarts the same time he and Harry's parents were. By the time the story line ends, Snape would be thirty-seven if my math is correct. I just made Selwyn the same age just to keep things simple. His physical features are never explicit enough to even guess how old he is.

Let me know what you think. Flames are cool too, but try not to go all out.

Keep an eye peeled ;)


	12. Evil Deeds

**Author's Notes:** For my peeps, another update. I hope this story still keeps you all interested. Chapters may get a little longer from here on out as the story continues to develope, but there's still a lot to go. Trust me.

To Lolita: I think this story is going to stay rated T. Explicit sex scenes aren't really my thing. If the story does go M, it maybe due to violence or something. And yes, I am a young writer. Just finishing up my senior year in high school.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 12: Evil Deeds

_Crucio!_

The very familiar curse struck Bellatrix like a dozen bolts of lightning. The curse she was infamously known for to harm others, but this was the first time she experienced the excruciating pain herself.

Her Lord had been angry with her before, but never to the point to put her through an unforgivable. Very close, but never quite.

Minutes felt like hours as she shook uncontrollably on the floor. It felt as fire seered every inch of her body. Pain so terrible, she couldn't even find the strength to scream. Finally, Tom released her from the curse, letting her regain some composure before speaking to her.

"It pains me to do this Bella, it really does." Tom said calmly. Complete opposite from his earlier mood where he was bright red in the face and his voice bounced off the walls. "It pains me to see my greatest pupil unraveling to become my greatest disappointment."

"My Lord, I live only to serve you. I want to please you." Bellatrix pleaded, still recovering from the cruciatus. "Please forgive me for my mistakes."

"And I suppose the attempt to seduce me was part of that? Or are you only drawn to me because of my newly restored features?" His stare was cold, devoid of any emotion.

"I've always been drawn to you, My Lord! From the very beginning!" Bellatrix may've said a little to strongly. "Never have I felt otherwise."

Tom didn't answer to this. Only scoffed before he began pacing the room again. She kept an eye on him for as long as she could without having to turn her head, shaking very slightly as she was afraid as to what he would do next.

For now, he was preoccupied with his thoughts. Sleeping with Bellatrix was out of the question. Not only because she was nearing fifty and didn't look as great as she did before Azkaban, but because it would put even more strain on their already damaged relationship as master and student. He could just see in his mind how much more Bellatrix would disappoint him if he shagged her, even once. She would constantly eye him with carnal hunger and her ego would reach a record high with a knowledge of a very intimate relationship with The Dark Lord.

What he had with Hermione was enough. More than enough. He did not need to look anywhere else.

"Just go." His back was to her. He didn't want to look at her.

"But my Lord-"

"I said go!" Tom yelled, but before Bellatrix had the chance to get back on her feet, he heard yelling elsewhere. It was distant, but not very far. He walked passed Bellatrix as if she wasn't there and couldn't believe what was going on outside his tent.

Light was flickering within it. Fire, no doubt. Bright lights were flying out from the opening and so many Death Eaters were trying to yell over each other that no clear words could be made out. Chaos. Complete chaos. How was it possible that the greatest night of his life was followed by the worst possible day?

His grip tightened around his wand where his fingers were far beyond their normal shade of white. He treaded over to the Death Eaters tent in total fury. He felt like he could kill someone. Just one wrong move...

"Eat slugs, Selwyn!" Mulciber pointed at Selwyn's mouth once he had him down on the floor disarmed. He jumped up just in time before Selwyn burped up his first slug. "What do you have to say about the Falmouth Falcons now?" He laughed.

Other Death Eaters laughed at the scene. Only shutting up when they caught a glimpse of their pale faced master. Mulciber continued to laugh alone as his back was to the Dark Lord.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tom said firmly, but kept control of his composure. A very hard job at this moment.

Mulciber's body went numb. He couldn't even blink, let alone turn around.

"Are you all so anxious for war that you fight amongst yourselves?" Tom walked into the now trashed tent, eyes scanning the damage. Furniture was overturned and some were still aflame. Broken glass shattered under his every step.

Selwyn was still burping up slugs, but was careful not to let any slime hit his master. Tom shot him a look of disgust before promptly releasing him from the curse.

"Thank you, My Lord." Selwyn wiped his mouth, but Tom's focus was on the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Very well then. You have five minutes to gather your things before we head up to the castle." Tom stepped out without another word. Death Eaters shuffled around as soon as he left to be ready for the move, having no clue what to expect. All of them sensed that one more indiscretion could cost them their lives. Best to do as they were told.

Five minutes later, every Death Eater walked behind the Dark Lord silently as they made their way to the castle. All the Death Eaters except Antonin Dolohov.

* * *

A loud crack woke both Harry and Ron up, nearly bumped heads as they sat up in shock. Dolohov stood in front of them, looking down at them with hard, cold eyes.

"Where's Elliot?" He asked in his harsh, husky voice.

"In the bedroom." Harry answered, still exhausted. Light still shined through the window that stungs his eyes.

"Elliot!" Dolohov hollered. His face looked more twisted than ever and his beard had a few more grey hairs.

Elliot stumbled out of the room as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Hair a bit messy and he stumbled a bit on his way to the living room.

"Hey Tony." He yawned again.

"Don't 'Hey Tony' me! I thought I told you, all of you, that you are on your own. I wouldn't get involved at all. I thought I had made that clear." He said.

"Then why did you help me escape?" Harry asked.

Dolohov shot him an ugly look, but his expression did soften a bit.

"I'm a man of my word, Potter. I said if you helped Elliot regain a body, I would let you go."

"So is that why you still work for You-Know-Who after all he's done to you?" Said Ron. "You pledged your allegance to him and refuse to break it?"

"Partially true, yes, but the Dark Arts draws you in and never let's you go."

Dolohov laughed dryly as he took a seat on his coffee table that was right in front of the boys. He rubbed his beard as he laughed before he elaborated.

"My parents, however, were repulsed by Black Magic. They had me go to Hogwarts instead Durmstrang when Grindelwald was in power. I was originally from Czechoslovakia, you see. Prague to be exact.

"My family was very rich and very influencial in Eastern Europe before the war, but when the smoke had cleared, they lost everything, including their lives. I am the only living Dolohov now. The Last Dolohov.

"I intended to keep my nose clean in their honor, but Tom Riddle carried such a flare, I couldn't help but join his gang. I had lost everything, so carrying an extension of his power was quite enticing."

"You can't possibly still feel that way. You've spent the forteen years in Azkaban because of him." Ron cut in. At this point, he thought Dolohov may just be one of the stupidest men ever to live.

"I'm well aware of that fact, boy, but I've put too many years work for the cause. I can't just turn my back on it now." Harry looked as if he were to refute that, but Dolohov stopped him before he could, "I know the Dark Lord wants you, but he fails to realise that you're are nothing but a distaction. A wizard of no extraordinary talent, you are. Had Snape never let him know of that prophecy, he would have never fallen from power. I'm actually glad you destroyed it. So don't worry about me turning you in."

"Well if you weren't planning on helping us destroy him, why did you answer my call?" Said Elliot, feeling annoyed.

"Watch your tone with me, Elliot. I only answered you to remind you I wouldn't assist you in any way. You all will have to find the Dark Lord's horcruxes on your own. Now I must leave before my absense is noticed."

Dolohov apparated away before anybody could object. Elliot looked furious and even threw a lamp across the room.

"Elliot, calm down." Harry and Ron both got a grip on him before he could go on a rampage. When Elliot couldn't shake himself free, he feel to his knees and began to cry.

"He knew my father was going to come after me, but didn't try to stop him." Tears streamed down his face. "All he did was tell me to go into hiding, but his loyalty could never be shaken. Not even when I was used to make my father stronger and capture you."

"Elliot, do you mind telling us what happened to you? I mean what happened as soon Zonko's was shut down." Harry asked, loosening his grip. Ron followed suit. Elliot pulled away from them and fell to his back on the floor. His eyes looked blankly up at the ceiling.

"When Tony first broke out of Azkaban," he began, "he told me my father had returned. He told me to hide. Best to leave England altogether, but I refused. I believed as long as Dumbledore remained alive, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade would remain safe, just as they did during the First Wizarding War, but I was wrong.

"I don't remember much. I believe I was under the Imperius curse. One moment, I'm in a cave and next-"

"A cave? Wait a minute. Did this cave have black water and a single boat that was attached to chain?" Asked Harry.

"Yes. Yes, it did actually." Elliot sat up, and looked up at Harry. "Have you been there before?"

"Just last year. I tried to get the locket that was hidden inside." Answered Harry.

"So did my father, but he found out it was no longer there. Again, I was put under the Imperius curse, and then I wake up to find the locket around my neck. Evil thing, it was. Made me feel such anger, such hatred, and such longing..."

Both Harry and Ron recalled how the locket made them fell. Made them spiteful and rude to each other. The Golden Trio nearly split up because of it. But the feelings of longing, they did not understand.

"I was curious to see my father." Elliot said. "I knew what he was, but I wanted to see him up close. Just once. So I did what he wanted me to do. I captured you, entrapped you in that house, and when I thought he was to reward me for my deed, he used me to fashion himself a new body. A body that strengthened him tenfold."

Harry sort of understood. He had always wanted to see his parents, but his parents were good people. Would he want them any less if they were dark wizards, though?

"He's known for a while that you and your friends have been looking for his horcruxes which is why he set up such a trap, but I can't imagine where he could've hid the rest."

Harry didn't know either. Back to square one indeed. Too bad the brains of their operation was no longer with them.

* * *

"My Lord, forgive me for questioning, but why have you come to Hogwarts?" Snape asked from behind the Headmaster's desk.

Tom slouched down in one of the two chairs in front. Death Eaters were roaming the halls of Hogwarts along with students of the house of Slytherin. They transfigured all the other houses robes' to Slytherin robes and and all the drapes green. Tom, however rushed to Snape's office before Slughorn or McGonagall could catch a glimpse of his face. He intended to hide his identity for as long as possible, so it was best that those who knew the old Tom Riddle wouldn't see him.

"I know Potter will come here eventually, be it two hours or two months from now, but he will come at some point." Tom said confidently. "And I will hide out here until he does and recruit some young witches and wizards as well. The time is near, Severus, where I will be recognized as the supreme ruler of our world. I just need to remove the one roadblock that remains in my way."

"I see." Said Snape.

Soon after, Dolohov stepped into office. Tom stood up from his chair to face him, having a suspicious look on his face as he approached him.

"I called for you nearly an hour ago. Where the hell have you been?" Tom asked.

"Forgive me, My Lord. It was stifling in our tent, so I took a walk around the forest for some fresh air. It took me a while to realize we had moved into the castle." Dolohov explained.

While the riot Mulciber had started was still going, he took the liberty to go see what it was Elliot wanted so badly. His Dark Mark had blazed green whenever Elliot needed to see him. An enchantment he put on it since he first broke out of Azkaban. His ring was long gone. With all his might, he closed his mind so Tom couldn't read what he was thinking.

"Are you hiding something from me, Dolohov?" Tom narrowed his eyes at him.

"No, My Lord. Never." Dolohov answered with no emotion.

Tom's suspicions hadn't disappeared, but he still changed the subject. He handed over a letter to his eldest Death Eater.

"Have your owl take this to Lucius. Do it now." Said Tom.

Dolohov said nothing more. Only gave a small bow before dismissing himself.

* * *

"Hogwarts? You want to go to Hogwarts now?" Elliot questioned Harry. "Have you gone mad. My father will know the instant you set foot within a mile radius of that castle."

"I have to agree with him on this one, Harry. I don't think Dolohov will bail us out anymore, either." Said Ron.

"Just hear me out, please. Volde- I mean You-Know-Who tried to find treasures from Hogwarts founders to turn into horcruxes. It's possible he hid them in the only place he called home."

"You know it's also possible he hid his Horcruxes in Albania where he spent several years." Said Elliot.

"And it should only take us what? An eternity to search the entire country." Ron said with false cheer.

"The ring, the diary, and the locket were all still here in England." Harry said with some hope in his eyes.

"Well that makes this search much easier." Ron mocked again.

"Let's just go to Hogwarts. We may just find at least one clue there."

* * *

Nightfall. Tom was far from tired, however. Excited rather. Excited to go to his room. Lucius and Narcissa were seen in the castle looking for Draco, so that meant the girl had to be at Hogwarts as well. He was close to power walking over to his room that was in the dungeons, not far from the Slytherin common room. A room that normally went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher which the Carrows were happy to give to their master.

Behind the great stone door, Hermione waited on the king-sized four poster bed in a nightgown. She wasn't exactly thrilled about being at Hogwarts, but it was better than being alone at Malfoy Manor.

Her stomach still remained flat, but then again, it had only been a few days since she first slept with Tom. She laid back on her bed to give herself that fallen angel look that she hoped would drive Tom wild. How she wanted to control him and bring him to his knees. Only then could she even hope to escape his hold on her.

He entered, dressed in solid black robes. He pulled back his hood to reveal his defined, fair skinned face.

"Hello Hermione." He smiled as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **So now you know what the deal with Elliot was. He was a pawn used to capture Harry Potter and strengthen himself. I noticed Voldemort liked to make some of his murders meaningful like when he tried to kill Harry to make his final horcrux. How much more meaningful could murdering his illegitimate son be?

Keep an eye out for an update ;)


	13. Zonko's Tale

**A/N:** Another update here for you, folks. I sincerely hope I'm keeping up the good work. I think the last chapter may've been a little boring, but major action is coming soon, but first I got to build up some suspense. ;) Mhahaha, I'm so evil.

I think I've made it a habit to update at least once a week, so if I run a little late, you should expect an update pretty soon. But I must warn you updates may stretch out a little farther in May. A lot of stuff to do that month.

I'm sorry for you Tomione lovers if things seemed to have dampened between Tom and Hermione, but I need to round out things for Zonko/Elliot. Right now, he's probably the most confusing character. If things are still a little fuzzy this chapter, they'll definately will get clearer later on.

But the fire between Hermione and Tom has not died out!

_To Lolita:_ Glad you like how things are going here. As for productivity in my senior year, maybe more so than previous years. For one, I'm in class much more often, actually paying attention to my teachers. Still gotta project to work on, though. It'll get done...soon...hopefully.

_To everyone:_ Happy Reading! :)

* * *

Chapter 13: Zonko's Tale

It was dark. Too dark. Not a single flicker of fire in any street lamp. And it was cold. A terrible, soul-stealing cold. Dementors; they were near. A whole army of them were floating around Hogsmeade. It was getting colder, they were getting closer. Harry had to do something.

_"Expecto patronum!"_ He yelled. A silver stag sprouted from the tip of his wand. The hooded creatures scattered like roaches at the sight of it.

"Nice job, Harry." Elliot complimented from under the invisability cloak. The three boys creeped quietly underneath it, heading towards Honeydukes to use the secret passageway to Hogwarts there. There used to be a passageway from Zonko's, but unfortunately it caved in during the First Wizarding War.

Honeydukes was close, but they stopped cold when they were close to bumping into a few Death Eaters that had just apparated in front of them. Two tall ones and one that was half their height, squat, but equally as brutal looking. Before they had a chance to look down, the three boys crouched down as much as possible to conceal their feet.

"Come out, Potter!" Yelled one in a gruff voice, completely unaware that Potter was no more than two feet away from him. "We know you're out there!"

"Will you quiet down?" Yelled another gruff voice, this one came from farther away. "I sent a patronus out to get all those bloody dementors away from my pub!"

"It's passed curfew and you know it! Absolutely no one is to be out after dusk!" The short Death Eater scolded. "Do it again, and you'll be explaning yourself to the Dark Lord!"

"Maybe I will so I can give that son of a bitch a piece of my mind!" Yelled the pub owner.

"How dare you!" One of the tall Death Eaters raised his wand, but the other of equal height raised a hand to stop him.

"Let's just go. If Potter is really lurking around, he'll turn up sooner or later."

The Death Eaters soon apparated away. The pub owner then turned around and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door latch clicked, the three boys removed the invisibility cloak they all cluttered under, making themselves visable to the pub owner. He didn't seem shocked though. Not at all. Looked as if he were about to scold them, instead. Must've already knew Harry was about since he just bailed him and his friends out of trouble, but was about to lecture them for lurking around.

"Why did you come here, Potter?" He narrowed his blue eyes. "With my brother gone, this area is no longer safe. I here that You-Know-Who himself is in the castle."

"Then that's more the reason we need to get in there." Harry argued. Aberforth didn't seem moved. Eyes were still narrowed and his chest was puffed out.

"Suicide, if you ask me." He said. "This war is lost. Death Eaters up the yin yang around here and everyday they recruit more. Best you just bail on whatever mission my brother gave you."

Aberforth took a second to look at the other two boys. His eyes passed over the red head easy, but the handsome, pale faced boy caused him to take a step back.

"Are you related to Zonko or something?" His eyes were hard on Elliot, whose lily white face turned a light shade of pink.

"Not that I'm aware of." Elliot lied. It was easier to do than explain the truth. He also didn't want to run the risk of admitting the fact he used dark magic to keep himself alive, especially to a Dumbledore.

"You look an awful lot like him. You look an awful lot like another certain individual who used to go to Hogwarts." Said Aberforth that had the three boys listening intently.

"Come, sit down." Aberforth led them over to his small living room and the three boys squished together on the hard couch.

A couple seconds passed by before he returned with a tray of cheese, crackers, and butterbeer.

"Zonko was quite a character. Was more into having a good time rather than good grades." Aberforth said as he pulled up a chair for himself. "If I remember correctly, he didn't get more than an A on his N.E.W.T.S.. Complete opposite of his father who didn't take anything less than an O." He chuckled. Shook a few years off his rough face.

"I bet his dad was Head Boy at Hogwarts." Ron sneered, which provoked Harry to bump him with his elbow. Ron should've known better since Elliot wanted to keep his identity secret, at least for now.

"Sure was, and a prefect before that, but my brother never trusted him. His intuition was right. Terrible wizard he turned out to be. The worst. The very same wizard that's causing all this mayhem right now."

The three boys sat in silence, making Aberforth a bit suspicious. He expected them to scoff at the very idea or at least hoard him with questions. He himself couldn't believe his brother when he first made him aware of this fact.

"Hmm, you all don't seem to think it's odd that that lizard man can procreate. Sure, he didn't always like that, but it's just a disturbing fact." He scratched at his beard.

"How do you know for certain that Zonko is related to You-Know-Who?" Asked Harry. He knew what Aberforth said was true, but wanted to know how he and his brother knew.

"For one, they both looked identical. Too much so to simply discard as a coincedence. That's why this boy surprised me." Aberforth pointed a finger at Elliot. "He looks exactly like 'em. Pale face, dark hair and eyes.

"When Elliot - Zonko's real name - first started at Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin. He had a pureblood name to fit at least one stereotype, but his mother was a disowned when she had gotten pregnant out of wedlock and refused to say who the father was.

"Much room for gossip there, especially for those big-headed Slytherins. Poor boy's reputation was dragged through the mud before he had a chance to show his true potential.

"Anyways, my brother always kept an eye on him. Suspicious that this boy looked so much like the young You-Know-Who.

"It did relax him much that Elliot wasn't drawn to the Dark Arts at all, but then he began to feel sorry for him. Advised the boy to stay around the area to keep him safe. His mother was killed during his third year. Pretty much the reason why he always stayed around the village. Even stayed here while he earned enough money to start his business 'round the corner. That's when his brightness began to show. Extraordinary businessman with a genuine personality."

Aberforth's expression fell a little. He never realised how much he'd gotten attached to the esteemed joke shop owner. First as a boy whose visits to The Hog's Head were always interesting and then as a trustworthy neighbor.

"Crazy stuff." Ron sighed as he slouched down on the couch. He already knew how Aberforth's story was going to end, but it all sounded so surreal. The fact that his brothers Fred and George's hero was the son of Voldemort was still hard to swallow. The whole backstory just came to him like a hurricane.

And not just him, but Harry and strangely Elliot as well. Looking back at the harsh facts of his life always drained away his happiness almost as much as any dementor. No wonder he became a joke shop owner. Needed to make himself laugh somehow.

He couldn't even look at Aberforth anymore. Not because he was scared the pub owner may see right through him, but he felt if he looked into those bright blue eyes again, he may just cry. As a boy who grew up without a father, he collected father figures throughout his life. Dolohov always was number one in his eyes, but the two Dumbledores tied for second.

He wanted to tell Aberforth who he was, but held his tongue. The Dumbledores always believed him to distaste the Dark Arts. No way he could admit to making a horcrux. That would also mean he would have to admit he killed Marcus Prince in order to split his soul.

"It's been over a year since I've last heard from ol' Zonko." Aberforth shook his head as he sighed. "I actually feared for the worst when he put his business back on the market. He stayed put during the First Wizarding War, which gave me a sliver of hope when everything had gone to hell, but when he left...I just don't know what's going to happen."

"I still think I should go inside Hogwarts." Said Harry.

"Suicide." Aberforth gave the same arguement. "But if you won't listen to reason, then by all means go. A small group of students still continue to rebel against the Death Eaters. Maybe you can meet up with them."

"Really?" Harry asked, surpised. He knew how Neville and Ginny didn't conform to Hogwart's new rules, but he didn't expect Aberforth to know or even lead him to them.

"Yeah." Aberforth said. "If you really want to go through with this, I got a passageway you can use that'll lead you right to them."

* * *

The temperature dropped a few more degrees as the night went on. Hermione hadn't realised how cold it had gotten until she reach out for Tom. The sheets didn't feel warm enough despite being thickly woven cotton and she was too sleepy to get out of bed to put on some clothes. It was a subconscious movement. Had she been in her right mindset, she probably would've settled with curling up into a tight ball to insulate her own body heat, but subconsciously, she wanted Tom's.

She reached out for him, but only touched cloth, which had long been cold. Only for a second did she open an eye to see if he was there. Just barely, she could see that he was not. Not three seconds had passed before she drifted back to sleep, not caring where he might be.

She did not care to know that Tom had snuck off to the Headmaster's office, all alone in the dark where there was only a silvery light beaming in the room as well as the tip of his wand.

He had not been able to fall asleep that night. He couldn't even doze off or zone out. It had been a long day for him, and his steamy couple of minutes with Hermione really tired him out, but his mind wouldn't allow him to sleep. Something was bothering him. Something he didn't expect to think about as soon as it had become dead and done, but he felt there were things he may have overlooked.

Hours had gone by where he just laid in bed. His eyes where blank while his mind went back and forth on the subject of his son. A boy he never even knew and much less loved, but he just couldn't drop the thought.

The boy always stayed around Hogwarts. Why? Surely knews of his mother's violent death must've spooked him, but so much that he lived in Hogsmeade for several decades later? Did the boy even know who his father was? Tom Riddle had been long forgotten by the time Elliot attended Hogwarts and very _very_ few people knew the circumstances behind Melinda's pregnancy.

There was something more. More for Tom to find out. It was three in the morning when Tom put his robes back on to wander the castle. Snape hadn't given him the password to enter the Headmaster's office, but luckily, legilimency worked to get the password from the same gargoyle that guarded the entrance. As soon as the gargoyle let him in, his eyes searched for the pensieve. If Dumbledore knew anything, surely the memory would be there in his former office.

It made no difference whether or not people knew, but if Dumbledore knew...that would've been one more piece of infomation Tom never needed for him to know about. Dumbledore had always known too much about him. That fact had always irritated him.

He needed to see what memories were preserved. What more the old man knew about him and what he may've told anyone else. He knew he had to have been the one who told Potter about what his horcruxes are. Slughorn must've let it slip that he had been interested in them. The fat bastard would soon pay for that, but first thing was first.

He took a look at the viles that had his initials on them and the ones with Elliot's. Few in number. Not good either way. Tom started off with the ones with his name. Anything Dumbledore knew, Potter was sure to use against him.

* * *

**A/N:** Small little cliffhanger there. Or big one? You decide. Tom already thought Dumbledore already knew too much about him, so I would imagine it would anger him that Dumbledore had a collection of memories on him.

As for Zonko, I didn't originally intend for him to be Voldemort's son, but I don't like creating OCs, so I took an exsisting character and created this whole convoluted backstory for him. Ah, the beauty of fanfiction. Oh, and in this story, he went to Hogwarts from 1957-1964. Just in case you were wondering.

Please let me know how you feel about this story. Any and all feedback is much appreciated.

Catch ya'll later ;)


	14. Stealth

Chapter 14: Stealth

"Harry's back!" Shouted Finnigan merrily. "Harry Potter's come back!"

As Harry and Ron walked down the Room of Requirement, they got many pats on the backs and many cheerful greetings. Dumbledore's Army felt with their champion back, the war was drawing to a close. Elliot walked a few steps behind as if he didn't know them to avoid any questions. Best to maintain a low profile, he thought.

The room was full. Dumbledore's Army sure had grown. Colorful banners from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw covered the walls and couple dozen hammocks were set up. This must be where the they were hiding. Too bad there was no support from Slytherin. Ol' Zonko stood alone.

"Harry!" Ginny ran up to Harry and threw her arms around him. This sudden feeling of warmth, both from her touch and from his excitement when he finally saw her again, seemed to wash away all the pain he had endured the last couple of months. Temporarily unfortunately, but it was a welcomed feeling either way. When she backed up to look him in the face, his rough, unshaven face, he noticed she had a bruise just below her eye. She caught him staring at it and told the story behind it.

"I got this for spitting in Malfoy's eye." She smiled slyly as she lightly touched it. It still stung a bit. "Struck me hard, but it was worth it. Bloke has been walking around here as if he was You-Know-Who."

"Is it true he's in the castle? You-Know-Who, I mean." Asked Harry.

"We've heard rumors." Said Neville who had a bruise of his own, a shiner, and hair that had grown longer than either Harry and Ron's, "Yet, there has been no sign of him."

"Wait a second," Ginny sounded worried, "where's Hermione?"

People started to talk amongst themselves as they noticed the lone female member of the Golden Trio was nowhere in sight. Many feared for the worst.

"You-Know-Who has her captive." Harry was short and straight to the point. No other way to say it really.

"No way!" Neville couldn't believe it.

"You don't reckon that she's..." Finnigan couldn't finish his sentence, but everyone knew what he was hinting at.

"I don't think so." Said Harry. He really didn't know. The last time he saw through Voldemort's eyes, Hermione was beaten half to death. Vividly, he remembered seeing her lying on the floor, bleeding. It was hard to imagine she was still alive with this thought, but Harry refused to accept that she wasn't.

"Oh my God..." Ginny covered her mouth and a thin film of tears nearly fell from her eyes. From what she remembered from her dark days with Voldemort's diary and from what Harry recounted to her once she was liberated, she had some sort of an idea of what Hermione maybe experiencing. It couldn't be anything good.

"Don't think negatively just yet." Harry tried to calm everyone down, but fear was still present in their eyes.

"She's a muggleborn. There's no chance he's kept her alive." Said Zacharias Smith, cynical as ever.

"She's fine alright!" Ron yelled. He didn't even want to think about any ills that may've befallen on his best friend and felt like he would hex the next person who said otherwise.

"Calm down, Ron." Said Harry.

"Yeah, we need to come up with a plan to get rid of all those Death Eaters." Said Neville.

"No, this is something I have to do alone. If You-Know-Who is really in the castle, it'll be too risky to start any sort of uprising."

"But Harry-"

"I'm serious. Just stay put for now." Harry pleaded with Neville, hoping he would understand. Then he turned to the rest of the DA. "Now does anybody know where the Ravenclaw dormitories are?"

"I can take you there, mate." Elliot finally made himself heard. Some whispers were heard as people had never seen this boy before. Ravenclaws certainly didn't. Harry gave him a quizzical look wondering how a former Slytherin knew where the Ravenclaw dormitories were. "What? I got real serious with this Ravenclaw girl in my seventh year. A real beauty she was."

Really, it didn't matter how Elliot knew and promptly, Harry was ready to leave.

"Alright, let's go." He walked ahead and Elliot only a step behind him. Ravenclaw's Diadem had to have been one Voldemort's horcruxes. It was imperative they got some sort of idea on where it might be. The only place Harry could think of to look was in the dormatories that housed Ravenclaws.

"Hold on, mate." Said Elliot who was falling a little behind.

"Yeah, wait." Ron followed. Harry stopped for this and turned around to speak to him.

"Ron, you should stay." He said. "Me and Elliot will be back soon."

"But if you run into some Death Eaters-"

"Me and Elliot will manage."

Ron's expression fell. Elliot patted him on the shoulder to make him feel better, but the frown was still there.

"Take some time to relax, mate. You deserve it." Said Elliot.

Ron gave a small grin at the comment, but it didn't feel right to have any time to himself while the war was only heating up.

"Or give a few pointers to all the rebels. Your choice." Elliot nodded as he and Harry slipped out quietly from the Room of Requirement.

The sun had yet to rise and most of the castle remained pitch black. Very subtle light came through the windows. No sounds were heard, but the boys were on full alert. They knew they needed to be careful. Death Eaters could've been lurking in the shadows, watching quietly for anyone who dared to break curfew.

"Shouldn't take us long." Whispered Elliot. "We're already halfway there. A fifteen minute walk tops."

Harry liked Elliot's coolness in a mission that would affect the fate of the world, but it also prompted him to question the latter's reliability. So far, Elliot hadn't steered him wrong and had no apparant reason to do so. He had no love for his father and never showed any prejudice against muggleborns. If anything, Elliot probably wanted Voldemort gone just as much as he did. Probably more. Both hated him for ruining their lives, but at least Harry didn't share his genes. But then again, he'd always had this annoying connection to him. It was as if his connection was even stronger than blood...

He let all these thoughts stop as he just narrowly missed bumping into a suit of armor. Right now wasn't the time to get side tracked. He was walking through a potential war zone. Best his mind stayed focused on the mission and the mission only.

* * *

4 'o clock

Tom was still in the Headmaster's office, but not as it was in the present. This office he saw was the office as it was in the early sixties. Not much had changed other than there was snow seen fluttering down through the frosty window and Christmas decorations adorned the walls. Dumbledore was still alive, beard a bit shorter and less white, and was sitting behind the Headmaster's desk in red and green velvet robes. He was looking down at a piece of parchment until the door opened and a young boy walked in.

Tom knew instantly that this was his son. Face was fair and hair was dark; looked very much like himself. However, this boy looked timid. His head was slumped in between his shoulders and waited for Dumbledore to speak before moving another inch.

"Come, sit down Elliot." Gestured Dumbledore. "You have nothing to worry about. I didn't summon you to scold you about any gag toys you may have made again. Actually, I've come to enjoy them. Just the other day, Professor Binns told me of a student who couldn't stop burping fire. Said it may've been the candy he brought to class. Brilliant idea, I thought, but be careful."

Elliot made a small effort to laugh, but the grief was still strongly present on his face which showed that it was obviously forced.

"Anyways, I heard the news about your mother, and just before going home for the holidays." Dumbledore became solemn, grave even. "My condolences to you Elliot. I must say she was a bright, talented witch when she attended this school. Unfortunately, she had a weakness for boys and used all that intelligence to get close to them. I think she preferred to marry into greatness rather than to become great herself. One boy in particular held her interest the most. Can you guess who?"

Elliot made no attempt to guess or showed any sign that he was intrigued. He simply sat there in his chair, immobile and impassive.

"His name was Tom Riddle. At the time, he was the most handsome boy and probably the brightest wizard ever to attend Hogwarts. That boy is who would become your father."

Still, Elliot didn't seem to care. This was all news to him, but at this moment, he didn't see what good it did to know who his father was. He doubted Dumbledore was telling him this because this man who was his father was going to come to the rescue and take him in now that his mother was gone. Dumbledore understood and explained.

"The reason I tell you this is because your father is a very dangerous man and may try to get in contact with you. I regret to say that he has been seduced by the Dark Arts. Just a few years ago, he paid me a visit. No longer does he look like the handsome student I once knew. Doesn't even look human anymore. So many rumors I've heard about him and I hope they are not true, but if they are, then I believe he's behind your mother's death as well."

"How do you know this man is my father? Nobody has been able to tell me before." Elliot finally spoke.

A small spark lit up his eyes and his voice did carry some signs of agression. His entire life, he was comfortable believing his mother who had told him his father was dead. A short and simple story. Nothing complicated that could disrupt his life and he liked that.

"I'm afraid I don't have any solid evidence, just reasoning." Dumbledore remained calm and collected as always. "You have an uncanny resemblance to him when he was a teenager. And like I said earlier, your mother fancied him. I doubt your father felt the same way, but love and lust are two different things. This is guesswork as well, but I believe Tom took advantage of her feelings and pretended to love her as well. Eventually, she became pregnant. Not long after, she ran away. Exactly why, I don't know.

"Now I warn you Elliot, be careful. I'm sure because of your father, your mother feared for her life and fled. She must've found out what he was really like. You must be careful as well. If you'd like, I'll arrange for you to stay here over the summer. Here, you'll be safe from him or any of his followers."

The memory faded away. Tom was back in the present. His expression cold, but a smirk appeared on his face as he thought of the irony of how Dumbledore kept Elliot inside the castle while he did everything in his power to keep him out.

Quite a collection of memories the old man had collected on him, too. His family history, his childhood, his visit to Hepzibah Smith's, and his little talk with Slughorn. A good collection, but not even near enough information for Potter to discover how to destroy him. He knew about the horcruxes, yes, but no clue on where to find them.

Not much on his son though. He must've really been a good boy at heart despite being a misfit. There was just one other memory Tom had yet to see, but just as he picked up the vile containing it, Snape came into the office out of breath.

"My Lord," Snape was catching his breath, having ran up and down the castle in search for his master, "Potter has been spotted inside the castle."

"I didn't think he would come so soon." Tom said quietly as he put the memory back in the case. It wasn't important that he watch it that instant. If Potter was really just under his nose, it was important to take him out as soon as possible.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there's some more on Zonko's past, but what was in the memory that Voldemort had yet to see? And will Harry will fall into the clutches of Voldemort once again? Stay tuned to find out.

**To Lolita:** Thanks for letting me know this story is still interesting. I feel things have been getting a little bland, but it's all leading up to something good. And I may've been a little misleading about school. I like to learn something new and all, but it being my senior year, I can't really afford to slack off. I'm no student of the year or anything. Trust me. Hope my writing is still pretty good at least.

See ya'll soon ;)


	15. One Hour

**Author's Note:** Finally, here's an update. This chapter was pretty tricky to write, at least the ending was, and spent some time writing a one-shot. Forgive me, but if you have a chance to read it, please do. I love writing this story, but my mind has been coming up with some new ideas on what to write on and I feel like branching out. This new story I've been brainstorming is a what-if about Merope Riddle surviving and bringing up Tom on her own. He still becomes evil, but on a different route. I may not start writing until the summer, but if you're interested, please PM me or something.

Anyways, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 15: One Hour

Tom turned his attention to Snape with a dangerous leer. Harry Potter was in the castle. The castle that had Death Eaters at every corner on full alert at all times. They all knew what would happen if they allowed another repeat of what happened back at Malfoy Manor. Nobody wanted to share Wormtail's fate of the Killing Curse. Nobody at all. It was just a matter of time before Potter would be lying lifeless at his feet.

"I haven't been here but two days and Potter has already made his arrival." Said Tom. "This is excellent news, Severus. Have all the Death Eaters report to the Great Hall. We need to hold a meeting right away."

"Of course, My Lord." Snape bowed as he was about to leave the headmaster's office.

Tom lingered behind for a while as he took another look at the pensieve. He was tempted to have a look at the other memory, but felt it was unnecessary at the moment. He didn't think the memory could give him any information he needed to know immediately. The sun had begun to peak over the giant trees of the Forbidden Forest when Tom stepped out of the headmaster's office.

Elliot and Harry watched him walked by from under the invisibility cloak. They pretty much figured he knew Harry was near given the way he was walking with a confident strut. Not good, but at least "Public Enemy No. 1" was still at large. Had he not become a bit too tall for the cloak, his whereabouts would still be unknown. Right now, though, he doubled checked to make sure his feet were completely concealed.

"Come on, let's follow him." Whispered Elliot. They were under the Muffliato charm, but both felt more comfortable keeping their volumes down.

"Are you mad?" Whispered Harry.

"No, but we need to know what he is up to. Really, it's all we can do right now. It's nice that we know what happened to the Lost Diadem, but we're not even sure that it's still in that forest in Albania. And if it is, where would we look?"

Harry stayed quiet realizing that Elliot was right. The Grey Lady had told them where she had hid it, but not about what Tom Riddle may've done with it.

"Alright, let's go." Harry nodded.

The two boys stayed a few feet behind Tom, hoping to all that is good that he couldn't sense them. Elliot was a good occlumens, but Harry wasn't. His scar was aching a tad, and he did his best not to think about it. Kept his mind blank to the best of his abilities. The walk seemed to go on forever. Then finally, they arrived at the Great Hall.

There seemed to be more Death Eaters than usual now that they were all in one place like a pack of jaguars. All seated across the Slytherin table as if the other three harbored some deadly virus.

"Is everyone here?" Asked Tom as he walked in.

"Yes, My Lord." Said Dolohov, looking as ghastly as ever.

"Close the door then."

Harry and Elliot slipped in before the heavy doors were shut behind them, narrowly avoided bumping into the elderly Death Eater. Harry could've swore Elliot shot him an ugly look from under the invisibility cloak. They stood near the edge of the table, right next to where Dolohov took a seat. Tom sat in the middle of the table across from Snape, still wearing his hood over his head.

"I'm sure by now you are all aware that Harry Potter has come back to Hogwarts." He opened up haughtily. "Unfortunately, neither Alecto nor Amycus were able to capture him when they saw him, but Potter will remain in the castle as long as I'm alive."

Tom laughed at the thought of Potter killing him, which allowed the pinkness on the Carrows faces to fade away. Other Death Eaters joined in on the laugh, but stopped as soon as Tom stopped.

"However, I don't intend to spend days, weeks, or months searching for him in this great castle. As much as I miss walking the halls of my former school, there are other things in my agenda that I must attend to.

"There are hundreds of students still residing in this school. I plan to allow them the chance to bring Potter to me. An hour should be sufficent enough time for that. Blood traitors may be a little hesitant at first, but once they feel the pressure, they will comply. I, along with a handful of you, will wait out in the Forbidden Forest to avoid being cornered in any way."

"Would you like me to make the announcement, My Lord?" Asked Snape.

"That won't be neccessary, Sevarus." Said Tom. "However, I do need you to stay here at the school. Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Yaxley, Antonin; you all are coming with me." He stood up. Those Death Eaters named stood up as well. "I will make my announcement from the forest. The rest of you will stand guard for now. Only attack if there's an uprising. Otherwise, stand down."

"Yes, My Lord." Many Death Eaters said at the same time.

Harry and Elliot moved to a corner as Tom and five of his Death Eaters made their way out of the castle. The other Death Eaters dispersed as well. Once Harry and Elliot were alone in the Great Hall, they finally spoke.

"What are we going to do?" Elliot asked Harry.

"I don't know. There's still three horcruxes intact. It would be suicide to duel him now." Responded Harry.

"The only thing I can think of to do is get everyone out of here as soon as possible. You know, use that secret passageway in the Room of Requirement. Take 'em to Aberforth."

"We could do that, but we have to hurry." Said Harry. "We have to find McGonnagal, or Flitwick, or some professor that can help us evacuate the whole school."

"Well, no need for us to stand much longer. Let's go."

Elliot and Harry set off from under the invisibility cloak in search for a professor. Harry wasn't planning on turning himself in. Well not just yet.

Too many people had died in this war already and the number of casualties needed to stop or at least slow down. No doubt if Voldemort couldn't find him, he would take out his anger on his former fellow schoolmates.

Three horcruxes to go. Now where could they be?

* * *

_"Attention Harry Potter," _Tom's voice boomed across the castle. Even Dumbledore's Army could hear him clearly in the Room of Requirement._ "Welcome back to Hogwarts. As you can already guess, I'm anxious to see you again. Yet, my free time is limited and I have more important matters to attend to. You have one hour to meet me in the Forbidden Forest before I cease being merciful and allow my Death Eaters free reign to exterminate whatever blood traitors are still in the castle._

_"One hour, Potter. That's all you get."_

Hermione awoke quite startled when she first heard Tom's voice. As many times as they'd been "close together", she still wasn't very comfortable with him and any reminder of him made her blood temperature drop.

It was already cold enough in the dungeons and she had no clue what time it was because there was no windows in her room. Just solid stone walls. It felt almost like a crypt. Ornately decorated, but she felt trapped. No use in trying to escape. Tom was sure to put up some sort of enchantment to prevent that. There was not even a clock any other indicators of time which made her even more uneasy. She felt like she had been sleeping for days, but there was no way to tell.

Well, she was tired of sleeping anyways. It was all she did aside from the occasional lay from Tom. Again, she rubbed her belly to see if it had gotten any bigger. Nope, it was still flat. How much time had to pass before she could tell she was pregnant, she wondered. Without her wand, she couldn't use magic to find out.

Her head hurt again, and she decided it was time to get out of bed. Nothing to do, but she was tired of lying down. There were a few books to read. Maybe she'd read those. At this level of boredom, she'd read anything, no matter how dark or disturbing. Possibly, she could learn a wandless curse to use on Tom.

When she moved to get out of bed, she expected to feel the cold stone floor, but instead she felt something a bit smoother, scalier. As she applied more pressure, a large snake head jumped up at her and hissed. She jumped back into bed and hid behind the silk sheets. It was at Godric's Hollows when she last saw this overgrown, green serpent. Although, for some reason, the snake rested its head again instead of striking her with its massive fangs. Must've been obeying Tom's orders and worked like a guard dog. She wondered how long the snake had been in the room. She didn't remember it being there when she was first brought to Hogwarts.

How much longer was she going to have to stay down there, by the way? Tom just said he had other things to attend to, but would he take her with him? Or leave her alone again in a room while he was away? He seemed to enjoy the sex between them, so he may just take her with him. Before she could tire herself out with these thoughts, she hopped out of bed (the side where the snake wasn't), and went into the bathroom. Smaller and daintier than the one at Malfoy Manor, but as long as she could freshen up, she didn't care. She didn't care about much really anymore. All she hoped for was that Harry could manage without her and defeat Voldemort. It wasn't even worth hoping she would be found before then. So many months had passed before they even found one horcrux and had no clue where the rest may be. Though, she didn't want to admit, not even in her head, that Harry was like a blind dog without her. He had the potential to do great things, but so many times he relied on her.

At least Harry had been pretty productive within the last hour. He managed to evacuate more than half the school through the exit in the Room of Requirement, while Elliot used stealth divert the attention of Death Eaters while students were on the move. Some of the older students wanted to stay and fight, but Harry wanted them to leave. He wasn't planning on fighting Voldemort just yet. His only objective was to keep any more innocent blood from being spilt, but the older students were determined to fight. Then, others started to come into the Room of Requirement. The rest of the Weasley's, Tonks, Kingsly, Dean, and Slughorn brought some his former members of the Slug Club.

"It's too dangerous now." Harry continued to argue.

"Things aren't going to ease up, Harry." Said Percy, who finally reunited with his family, "The ministry has been turned completely upside down. Handed in my notice ever since they erected that blasted statue of muggles being crushed by wizards."

"What did you expect, Harry? For You-Know-Who to snap his wand in half just so you two can have a fair fight?" Said George sarcastically.

"Even if were not entirely ready to fight You-Know-Who quite yet, we can at least get rid of his minions. Once they're gone, he'll flee away." Said Elliot. The other Weasley's stared curiously at this boy whom they had never seen before.

"Yeah, that's just what we need. For You-Know-Who to go into hiding. We can't even find his bloody horcruxes. How do you expect to find him then?" Ron blurted out, not remembering the horcruxes were supposed to be a secret.

"What did you just say?" Said Arthur.

Ron's face flushed now that he realized what he did and noticed Harry looked at him disapprovingly.

"Horcruxes? That's why he didn't die after his body was destroyed. That's why he was able to come back." Arthur sounded a bit angry as he pieced things together.

"What are 'horcruxes' dad?" Asked Fred

"Something you'll never need." Arthur snapped. A usually calm and patient man Arthur was that it was odd to see him worked over something. It told everyone else that horcruxes weren't something good. "Harry is right. It would be dangerous to fight You-Know-Who directly, but we should at least strip him of his followers to expose him a little more."

"But Arthur, Death Eaters are being recruited everyday." Said Molly.

"Yeah, but once the rest of England gets wind of what about to happen here today, nobody is going to want to join." Asserted Fred. "I say we slaughter all the blokes."

"Easy brother," said Bill. "But if people still believe he's alive, they may still be inclined to follow his side."

"If he remains dormant, they won't." Said Arthur. "It'll just be like before. I just hope this time we have a better exit strategy." He looked at Harry directly.

Voldemort may've been a powerful wizard, but he couldn't do much without his Death Eaters. Well he could, but that wasn't entirely his nature to wage war entirely on his own. Keeping him hidden would buy them time to find the rest of the horcruxes. It was risky, but the only option they had right now.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was pretty short, I know, but much action waiting in the next. I hope to update very soon. So keep an eye out.

_**To Lolita:**_ Thank you for complementing my writing. Right now, my grade in English isn't too hot, so I was a little subconscious for a while. I'm glad you think I have a great writing style.

_**To KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun:**_Good you caught on to the last memory. It will come up again in a later chapter.

_**To anonymous:**_ I'm glad you like the title to my story. I wanted something that would stand out.

Questions? Comments? Tell me how I'm doing by clicking on the box down below.

Thank You! ^_^


	16. Breaking Point

**Author's Notes: **Hurray! Another update! :) Sorry it took me so long, but I had to use my writing talents on writing report for English. Man, I can't wait until the school year is over. Oh, and I was also out of town which also ate up some of my time, and now I strongly recommend Six Flags to any of you adrenaline junkies. I know I was amped up after each ride.

Back to the story, I hope you all don't mind if I respond to your reviews on each new chapter. I'm sure most of you have the same questions and thoughts. If you do mind, don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks.

**To AwesomePersonlolxx:** Just stay tuned to learn the fates of Tom and Hermione.

**To xodreamerskyes:** It's great that my story inspires you to read more Tom/Hermione fics. I, myself, really like this pairing because they're very similar in some ways, but they'd be an unlikely couple because of their contrasting morals. I figured if they ever did meet, there would be some drama at first. I have fun writing this particular pairing, and don't worry, this story is far from over. Plenty more chapters to go. ;)

**To BroadwayNightOwl:** I'm glad you came across this story as well. Sorry I've been taking a while to update, but here's another.

Happy Reading to Everyone! :D

* * *

Chapter 16: Breaking Point

"My Lord, it's time." Said Yaxley as he glanced at his pocketwatch. It was the only words anyone had said in the last forty-five minutes. All was heard in all that time came from the creatures lurking in the forest.

Tom had made himself comfortable by lying in the foliage while his mind raced this way and that. Not a single Death Eater dared to disturb him during his small period of apparent peace. They didn't even talk to each other and moved in any noticable manner. Yaxley was hesitant to let him know of the time, but knew the repricutions could be greater if he didn't.

Tom was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear Yaxley speaking to him. Potter was still the biggest thing on his mind, but Hermione had crept in gradually. Never before had any girl held his interest for this long after bedding her. Hermione was probably the best lay he'd ever had, but sex wasn't exactly what kept him hooked. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but something else about her made him yearn. He liked her high level of confidence and the fact that she had finally let him get closer to her further spurred him on. But that couldn't be it, could it? And the possibility of her being pregnant didn't bother him much. He wasn't itching to be a father or have a family. He hated children. Didn't even like his own childhood. A baby wouldn't be more than an ear tag on her to him. A way to mark her as his.

"My Lord, the hour has passed." Yaxley spoke again. "Your orders, sir?"

Tom groaned as he sat up from the ground. Yaxley was a little worried that he may've been too pushy, but Tom didn't do anything. All he did was stand up, and brushed of the dead leaves from his robe. He didn't pay Yaxley no mind after that.

"I really hoped Potter would show." Said Tom somberly, more so to himself. Going to look for Potter was much more work than he cared to do that morning. All he wanted was for the boy to come to him. Just one_ Avada Kadavra_, and this whole thing could've been over without him breaking a sweat.

"He's probably planning to attack, My Lord." Said Bellatrix.

She was probably right, but Tom smirked at the thought that Potter believed that he and his friends could take on the Death Eaters.

"Let's head back in. Potter had his chance." Said Tom.

"But My Lord, what if he planned an attack. Shouldn't we be more careful." Said Bellatrix.

"Are you insulting my abilities, Bellatrix?" Tom narrowed his eyes as he looked at the gaunt woman. She had really gotten on his nerves as of late. It was challenging not to kill her at that very moment, but if there was a battle ahead, he would need her alive.

"No, My Lord. It's just...it's just..." Bellatrix couldn't think of what to say. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead as she feared she may've made one too many mistakes.

"Forget it." Tom cut her off before she could shove her foot further into her mouth.

He really wasn't in the mood for battle, but if this was how Potter wanted to play, he would have no choice but to comply.

* * *

The battle had already begun even before Voldemort re-entered the castle. Dumbledore's Army delivered the first blow when Neville shot a stinging curse at Avery. The man's heavy face became heavier as his face began to swell. His eyes were almost completely blocked, causing him to shoot curses blindly as he began to panic. Chunks of the stone walls bursted into pebbles as the battle raged on. A small piece nipped at Harry's cheek as he fought. Still, he didn't feel it with so much adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

He felt ready to take on Voldemort, but he knew doing so would be suicidal. Voldemort had his horcruxes. Harry could maim him severely, and the man would remain alive. So far he had failed Dumbledore. After so many months of searching, he'd only found one horcrux, and with that, Voldemort was able to kidnap Hermione. The more Harry thought about it, the more he thought that Dumbledore had failed him. To send him off on this difficult mission without much useful information was infuriating.

He may've known what they were; Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, and Nagini. But how to get to them? A cup, a crown, and a snake...a crown? The crown! Harry felt like banging his head against the wall as he remembered something. Just last year, he saw a crown. Placed it on top of a bust and some filthy wig. It looked so old and useless that he never would've imagined the dark secret behind it. He had to get back to the Room of Requirement! He was such a long way, but he had to go back.

Harry broke off into a sprint. Curses and broken pieces of the castle narrowly missed him as he dashed through the vast corridors. The battle really had escaladed. Already, some of Harry's classmates lied lifeless on the floor, but he couldn't mourn for them now.

"Harry!" Yelled Elliot. Harry continued to run as if he hadn't heard him, but Elliot was able to promptly catch up to him. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"I know where the Diadem is! It's in the Room of Requirement!" Harry explained as he ran.

"Great! But we still need to get the other ones before you have a shot at You-Know-Who!" Elliot remained by Harry's side.

"I know, but we'll do what we can for now!"

* * *

Tom decided not to fight. Not just yet, anyways. Potter's little friends would make excellent target practice, but he currently lacked the energy. Could've been from the lack of sleep. The last few days, he'd hardly slept at all, and it was mostly because of _that girl_. The girl who had continually slipped into his thoughts since he first met her.

It was so annoying. Why couldn't he just forget about her? He couldn't help but think about her naked form on top of him and his long, pale fingers caressing her smooth body. He knew the heat he was feeling didn't come from his thick cotton robes or the fires that started in the castle. Ten minutes. That's all he needed. He was sure it would take much longer than that for his Death Eaters to find and capture Potter.

He left the Great Hall where he had been sitting alone in Dembledore's chair and walked briskly to down to the dungeons. Hermione was a bit surprised to see him again, especially with this look of animal-like hunger. Before she could say anything, he slammed his lips onto hers. The taste of blood was slightly present, but that only made him hungier. The two of them fell back on the bed with Tom on top.

"Tom, Tom...stop," Hermione mumbled with Tom's tongue was still in her mouth. He then moved down to her neck and sucked on her cream-colored skin as if he was trying to get blood to burst right through it.

No finesse this time, and he only got rougher. As soon as she felt some space to move her leg, she kneed him in nether-regions as hard as she possibly could.

"Ugh!" He groaned as he rolled off her. Nagini sprang up from under the bed once she heard her master in pain. Only an inch away were the snake's long fangs from her neck when Tom called her off weakly in parseltongue. He continued to groan in agony as he remained lying on the bed.

"So the Dark Lord has the same weaknesses just like any other man." Hermione sneered. It was unusually enlightening to see Voldemort squirm in anguish as he tried to soothe his sore genitals. He reached for his wand that was stashed away in his robes, but she was able to get to it faster than he could. She pointed it to his face, strongly wanting to strike him with the Killing Curse, but a few things had to be done first.

She then uttered a few spells to try to get the door open, but it wouldn't budge. Her attention returned to Tom as she grew desperate to escape. It was his enchantments that kept her in, and he was the only one who knew to get around them.

"I want my freedom, Riddle." She spat. "I'm tired of you sticking your tongue down my throat and shoving your thing in between my legs. It's bloody disgusting! If you let me go now, I'll send a soothing spell to your region."

The submissive girlfriend facade finally came down the second Hermione's kneecap meet with Tom's balls. It took some time, but she was able to back him into a wall. She was the one with the wand in her hand and he was now at her mercy.

"I can get my wand back, you know." His voice was still hoarse, yet his mocking tone remained. "I can tell Nagini to kill you and I can get my wand back."

"Your wand? This looks like Dumbledore's wand. I should've expected a bastard like you to break into his grave." She continued to point the wand at him while occasionaly checking to see where the snake was. It stayed in place, anticipating orders from her master.

"Dumbledore never used that wand to its full potential. It deserves a better owner. An owner who has pushed the boundries of magic further than any other wizard."

"Dumbledore took the wand with him to his grave to avoid such a thing from happening. He wanted to avoid you from getting your hands on it."

"Well he sure did a great job, didn't he?" Tom sneered. He still continued to exhale audibly as he was still recuperating. That didn't stop him from being an evil jerk, unfortunately.

"It doesn't matter anymore. The wand is mine now."

"I'm being awfully patient. Don't forget my snake. She can eat you whole if I tell her."

Hermione glanced at the large snake, that glanced back at her. What to do about it? It was the only thing keeping her from her freedom. The one thing that kept Tom confident that she couldn't leave. How to get rid of it? She only had one shot before the element surprise would expire. It was a long shot, but she was too close to escaping that she was willing to risk it.

_"Avada Kadavra!"_

A fiery green light hit Nagini square in the face. It's head fell down onto it's coiled body and no other movement was made by the snake after that. An eerie scream was heard as well, but nobody opened their mouth. Tom seemed more furious than ever. His pale face burned red.

"You killed my snake." His voice low, but filled with malice. He wanted to get up and ram her head into the stone wall, but the pain in his groin was still throbbing, which prevented him from doing so. All he could do was sit up and lean against the headboard. "You will pay for this, be it now or later."

"No. You've just paid back a small pitance for all that you've done. Now tell me how to get out of here!"

His cold grey eyes looked into her intense hazel ones. She wasn't going to back down. She proved that when she took such a bold shot at his snake. But it wasn't over. She was still in the room after all. He'd rather she torture him to let her go him than just let her leave voluntarily. As pissed as he was at her, he didn't want her out of his life. He wanted to slit his throat he was so mad at himself that he let his hormones get the better of him. Never before had he screwed himself into such a dilema and further reminded him why he never attached himself to anyone. However, after putting so much effort into this relationship, he wasn't about to throw it all away.

"I'm not going to do that." He said without emotion. "I want you to stay with me."

"I'm warning you Tom, I won't hesitate to put you under the Cruciatus until you tell me how to bypass your enchantments." Her hand began to shake as she grew more and more anxious to leave. So close, yet so far away. So close to escaping, but had just one more roadblock in the way; a stubborn jackass.

"You've already commited one Unforgivable. Why not try another?"

Her cold demeanor dropped as she became more desperate.

"Tom, please!" She pleaded. "Why do you want me so badly? You can't say everything has been going according to plan, can you?"

"Perhaps not, but I think the instability of it all keeps me interested."

"Even when I was 'submissive'? You still enjoyed my company?"

"Submissive? Half the time you were on top of me." Tom chuckled, then started coughing a little.

It was a sincere laugh; accentuated his handsome features. Didn't de-humanize them like his signature smirk. If he truly was the smart and charming man he posed to be, she wouldn't hesitate to stay with him. Never would she be comfortable with living with a tyrant bent on annihilating those who weren't of magical descent.

"I can't stay with you, Tom. I just can't. I'll kill myself. I'm sure of it." She said as if periods were non-existant. Panic began to hit her as though she already knew she was going to stay there.

Tom stood up, as straight as he could, and walked over to her. Even hunched over a bit, he was still taller and quite intimidating. She didn't blink as she kept her eyes on him and tried to hold on to whatever was left of her composure. He put a hand on the doorknob, and gave it a small turn, yet kept the door close.

"Give me my wand back and then you can leave." Tom said; the malice gone from his voice. It even sounded like he cared about her a bit. Like he was going to miss her.

"It's Dumbledore's wand." She corrected.

"Give me back _the_ wand, and I'll let you go." He sighed.

She stared into his eyes for a while longer before she handed over the wand and left the room. He watched her blankly as she ran back up the dungeons. A tad regretful he was, but this wasn't good-bye just yet. He was confident of that.

* * *

**More Author's Notes: **I'm not a guy, so I've never experience beeing kicked in the nuts before, but from what I've gathered from TV, it looks pretty painful. I know some of you are thinking "How can something like this happen to Voldemort?", but I imagine with his newly restored human body, I figured his hormones would be back in working order again. Hey, think about it. Even Hitler had a girlfriend.

**Spoiler Alert!** If you've read Deathly Hallows, you'll remember that the Elder Wand ends up in Voldemort's hands halfway through the book. I figured with this wand, Hermione would have the power to kill Nagini. The wand had the power to fix Harry's wand, so I figure it can kill an animal that is a horcrux too.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Just click on the little box below. :) **


	17. Run

**A ****word ****from ****the ****author:** I'm so sorry folks for taking so _long_ to update this story. I've just had so much going on lately. I planned to update during the summer, but I had a pretty bad lazy period and a little bit of writer's block. Plus, I just started college, joined a sorority, and got a job, so I haven't had much free time until just recently. I really hope I can make up for the last few months by posting a couple chapters before the start of a new semester. It's possible. I have plenty of free time now and there's nothing much to do at my dorm. So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

And again, thanks for all the great reviews! :D

* * *

Chapter 17: Run

The battle was fairing far worse than Hermione could've ever imagined. She knew it would've been naïve of her to imagine otherwise, but it was still hard for her to stomach the sight of lifeless bodies. It was even harder on her when she caught the sight of a familiar face, but at least none of them had turned up to be either Ron's or Harry's. She hadn't stopped running since she left Tom alone in the dungeons, but after all the abuse she had endured in just the last few days, she had grown dreadfully tired by the time she had made it up to the second floor.

She slammed into the girl's toilet door as she was desperate to throw some cold water on her face. Once her face was drenched and her thirst was satisfied, Hermione collapsed on the cold, hard floor. Strangely, it felt good against her body. It was like a giant ice pack at this point. She could've easily fallen asleep there, but the wailing of a familiar ghost caught her attention.

"If you die, just know that this bathroom is my territory." Said Myrtle. It was like she was completely oblivious as to what was going on just beyond the door.

Hermione rolled on to her back before responding.

"I'm not dying. At least I don't believe I am. I'm just resting." She groaned.

"My, you do look dreadful. I almost didn't recognize you. You're that girl that almost transformed herself into a cat." Myrtle chuckled as she said the last part.

"Yes, that was me." Hermione was becoming annoyed by the ghost, but knew if she told her to get lost, she would regret it. Myrtle had an unusually hot temper.

"I remember when I died, it was quick and painless, and all I did was stare up into a pair of yellow eyes. You know, sometimes I wonder who was that boy who had the audacity to come into the girls' toilet. He did sound rather handsome, but he must've been a pervert…"

Hermione almost tuned-out Myrtle's ramblings, but she quickly realized she was talking about Tom.

"…and he was speaking funny, too. I think it was just some made-up language. It was just a bunch of hissing like a snake."

It was sort of funny how Myrtle spoke these words without knowing the whole, dark truth. She didn't even know the boy responsible for her death would one day become the darkest wizard ever to live.

"Myrtle, how much do you remember about Tom Riddle?" Hermione finally sat up, curious as to what Myrtle may have to say about him.

"Oh…Tom? He was the most beautiful boy ever to come to Hogwarts." Myrtle seemed to daze-off a little, but she soon continued. "I even remember catching a few glimpses of him in the Prefect's Bath after I died. His body was just as beautiful as his face. But sometimes he had that whore Melinda Selwyn with him."

"Melinda Selwyn?"

"The biggest slut in the world. She dated all the cute boys, and few ugly ones like Dolohov. Served her right to get pregnant out of wedlock. I can't believe Tom fell for her fake charm."

It didn't seem like Myrtle had anything important to say other than gossip from her time. Hermione felt like she was well rested enough, but before leaving, Myrtle said something else that her interest just a little longer.

"Tom was so smart. There must have been a better reason why he was sleeping with her."

Myrtle did have a point, Hermione thought to herself. Tom may've been quite the playboy back in his day, but to allow himself to get some random girl pregnant sounded very unlikely. Thinking about pregnancy made her think of herself. What would she do if Tom had really gotten her pregnant? The intense fear of this possibility had crept up on her again. She couldn't stand to be alone with Myrtle any longer and stormed out of the bathroom.

* * *

The Room of Requirement was a lot messier than Harry had remembered. Thousands upon thousands of discarded items were all stuffed into this seemingly infinite room. The Diadem seemed like junk when Harry had first found it. Had he known about the horcruxes then, he could've had it destroyed by now. Fortunately, he had turned it into a marker for where he had left Snape's old potion book. After making his way through most of the junk, Harry had found it.

"This ruddy, old thing is Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem?" Elliot asked with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"It has to be. I can feel Voldemort's essence within it." Harry said with disgust on his face.

"The Dark Lord's, eh? I wonder how much he'll reward me for bringing him Potter and one of his belongings." Said a familiar, snide voice.

Harry and Elliot both turned in surprise. It was Malfoy and his two dimwitted friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"You'd be a fool to continue to assist him. Once he finds no more use for you, he'll just kill you." Harry told Malfoy.

"Hmph, spare me all your righteous junk, Potter. And who's your new friend? Finally decided to replace that fool Weasley? No matter, we can take you both."

Harry was in a bind, just like when he was about to duel Voldemort. He had no wand to defend himself. He glanced at Elliot, hoping the prank master had gained better control over his magical abilities.

Elliot flicked his wand and suddenly, purple flames shot out and hit Goyle. There was no noticeable damage, but he was clearly in pain. Harry didn't have much time to see before Elliot grabbed his arm and the two began to run in between all the junk.

"Goyle, get up. They're getting away." Crabbe tried to pick up his friend. Malfoy, however, didn't wait to see the damage on his "friend" and pursued both Harry and Elliot.

"_Crucio!__"_ Malfoy shot several times, but none of them hit their mark.

"Run!" Both Crabbe and Goyle yelled from not-so-far-away.

"What they bloody hell do you think I've been do -" Malfoy cut his sentence short as he saw what the other two boys were running from. A ferocious fire, in the shape of a large serpent, was flying behind them, burning everything in its path.

"Holy crap!" Elliot exclaimed as he saw the fire. "We need to get the hell out of here pronto."

The exit felt like it was nowhere in sight and the room felt substantially hotter. Harry felt like he was close to passing out on the floor but he couldn't allow that to happen. He was the "Chosen One", he couldn't die. Not like this.

"We need to get in the air. Do you see any brooms, Harry?" Elliot asked. His voice sounded a little raspier.

Harry looked around for a broom, but it felt like his vision was going to. He could barely tell Malfoy was still behind them, but more to save his own skin than capture him anymore.

"Here we go! _Accio __brooms!__"_ Elliot yelled. Some old, dried out looking brooms came to them.

"I sure hope you can fly." Elliot tossed Harry a broom before he flew up. "Get the blond and I'll look for the other two fatheads! Even they don't deserve to die like this!"

Elliot flew off before Harry had a chance to argue. He did as he was told and took Malfoy with him, who clung onto him like a tick. The brooms were a good idea. It made it much simpler to find the way out. The air around the corridors never smelt cleaner to him than they had that moment. Both he and Malfoy coughed for several minutes straight once they hopped of the broom. Elliot still hadn't made it out.

He dropped down hard on the floor, needing some time to breath. He moved his head an inch just to look down the corridor and saw Hermione running at full speed towards him. She looked like a peasant from the seventeenth century, but he didn't hesitate to jump up and hug her as though they had been separated for years.

"I'm so sorry we left you there at Malfoy's house. We've been thinking of you ever since Voldemort took you." Harry told her without letting her go.

"I've never stopped thinking about you guys either. Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He's fighting with his family. Me and Elliot split from everyone else to look for the Diadem. Speaking of it…" Harry reached into his pocket to pull it out.

"Agh!" He dropped it. The gold around it had gotten intensely hot. When he and Hermione looked down at it, it seemed to be bleeding something black. Then, it cracked loudly. A distant cry came after.

"There goes five horcruxes. One more to go." Hermione stated.

"Five?"

"I killed his snake and he strengthened himself with the piece of his soul that was in the locket."

"How did you ki -"

Just then, Elliot came flying out of the Room of Requirement and had a crash landing. He and Goyle fell pretty hard on the stone floor. Once the door shut behind them, it disappeared like it was never to appear again.

"Ow, you prick!" Goyle growled as he clutched his arm.

"Hey, you should be more grateful that I saved your life." Elliot responded.

"Where's Crabbe?" Malfoy finally stood up. Panic in his eyes.

"Dead. He was swallowed by the very flames he created. Fiendfyre ain't no joke."

Nobody said a word for the next several moments. It was like they were taking the time to give their respects to Crabbe. That was at least true for Goyle who had spent most of his free time since he was a little boy with him. Malfoy felt like he couldn't speak. Knowing that Crabbe had died made him realize just how close to death he had gotten.

"Let's get a move on." Elliot finally said. "No use us just sitting here. We should help the others in battle until Voldemort decides to retreat."

* * *

Tom's groin was still pretty sore, but he managed to make his way out of the dungeons. He was going to teach the curly-haired girl a lesson once he got his hands on her again. The carnage from the ongoing battle made him feel loads better, though. However, his expression slowly fell as he saw more and more dead Death Eaters lying on the floor. He was growing angrier by the minute, shooting lethal curses towards anyone who wasn't wearing a black cloak.

How could the Death Eaters possibly be losing?

As much as he hated it, he needed to retreat. He brought up his wand to his throat to get the surviving Death Eaters out.

"_You __disappoint __me,__Death __Eaters, __with __your __disgraceful __loses __today.__No __use __continuing __to __humiliate __yourselves __any __longer.__Leave __Hogwarts __at __once.__I __will __be __leaving __as __well, __Potter, __but __know __when __I __come __back,__I __will __have __a __much__l arger,__more __powerful __army.__"_ Tom then swiftly removed his wand from his throat, but he remained in his spot.

Once the castle began to clear a bit, he would be able to find Hermione. Death Eaters did as they were told and headed out the castle, disapperating as soon as they were far enough. Tom took off his black robes, revealing him in a plain white shirt and black slacks. If he was going to linger around the castle, he couldn't go on looking like the bad guys.

"Let's go look for our fathers, Goyle." Malfoy said as soon as Voldemort finished his announcement.

"We save your lives, and you're still going to help Voldemort?" Elliot spat at Malfoy as he started to head in another direction.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I would like to find my family. I imagine the rest of you would like to do the same." Malfoy's grey eyes looked fiercely into Elliot's dark ones.

"Just let him go. At least Voldemort is retreating. That's all we could really ask for right now." Harry intervened. "And he's right. We should go see if everyone else is okay."

With that said, Malfoy and Goyle walked away, nearly powerwalking down the corridors.

"We should go see if Ron is alright." Hermione said curtly.

"Yeah…but how are you feeling? I don't imagine Voldemort treated you like royalty while you were with him." Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Not great, but good enough."

"If you need me to perform some healing spells…"

"Don't worry so much about me. I have bigger concerns than myself at the moment."

"Right."

The castle felt like an endless labyrinth. It wasn't until they reached the Great Hall that they found the Weasley's. Molly was crying loudly as she was clutching one of her sons tightly. Something wasn't right. Harry walked up to them slowly in disbelief. It was Fred whom she was holding so tightly. He wasn't moving, but Harry could've sworn he saw a vague smile on his face. A true jokester to the very end. Hermione bursted in tears. She didn't know how she was going to deal without hearing one more of Fred's jokes.

Mr. Weasley kneeled by his wife in an attempt to calm her down, but nothing he said had worked. Of course, he too, was distraught by losing one of his sons, but he knew someone had to be strong. Ron was okay, except for a few scratches on his face here and there, but he became like a statue. Not moving and with a permanent solemn look on his face. He didn't even notice when Harry, Hermione, and Elliot came by to see what all the commotion was about, though he finally moved when Hermione reached out to give him a hug for comfort.

"There you are mudblood." Tom scared the Weasley's out of there state of mourning.

"Didn't you hear your boss? All Death Eaters are to leave the castle." Arthur soon drew his wand and looked straight into Tom's eyes, not knowing his true identity.

Elliot did the same, which caught the Dark Lord's attention. Anger boiled inside of him to be in such close proximity to the man who ruined his life along with many others. Voldemort on the other hand couldn't believe what he was seeing. An exact duplicate of the boy whom he had seen in the pensieve just a few hours ago.

_But __my __son __was __lying __dead __back __at __Riddle __Manor __and __was __significantly __older._ He thought to himself. _What __was __going __on?_

"If you want to avoid another tragedy," Tom looked briefly over to Fred, "I suggest you come with me now Hermione."

"I'll never let her go back with you." Life finally returned to Ron as he stood up against Tom as though he had a chance.

"_Incendio!__"_ Elliot fired towards his father, but was swiftly blocked. Less than a second later, Tom shot him a cutting curse, badly slashing Elliot's face.

"_Mobilicorpus_!" Tom shot towards Hermione, causing her to be violently lifted from the ground. He was promptly able to sling her over his shoulder and began heading out of Hogwarts.

Elliot clutched his bloody face as he ran after Tom while firing every harmful curse that came to mind. Tom managed to block each and every attack with his one free hand.

Harry and the Weasley men weren't too far behind, but they failed as well to save Hermione.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Hermione tried to free herself as Tom tried to run outside of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, her captor was far stronger than he appeared.

"Almost there," Tom said to himself. Just a couple more yards before he could apparate away.

He was able to make passed the gates. Sweat began to burn his eyes. As he began to apparate away, a terrible, stinging pain attacked his leg. Elliot was determined more than ever to kill his father.

* * *

**More ****words ****from ****the ****author**: I know the ending of this chapter is a little sudden, but I couldn't think of a better way to finish it. It was tough to right this chapter, but I knew if I put it off any longer, this story may never be updated. So I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, but I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be better written. And please excuse any typos I may've missed.


	18. Rain

**Author****'****s****Note:** Sorry again dear readers for the very long hiatus. I know I had a pretty good run earlier this year, but I don't intend to leave this story unfinished. I did intend to update a little sooner, but this chapter was so hard to write. There's a lot of emotion in it that is crucial for the further development of the story. I'm still not entirely sure it's perfect, but I hope it is good enough for you all to understand the tension between Tom and Hermione.

And thanks again for all the feedback folks. It's always good to know that I'm not the only one enjoying this story. And like always: Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 18: Rain

Tom didn't understand why, but he found an unusual amount of comfort in his father's house. It was ridiculous really, but he didn't want to go anywhere else. Six weeks had gone by since Hermione and he had begun living there, though the place was far from being called a "happy home". The house wasn't nearly as much of a spider's paradise as it had been the last fifty years. Tom had done enough magic to make the house look clean and hospitable again, although thick ivy still covered the exterior of the house as a deterrent to any possible intruders. As far as the rest of Little Hangleton was concerned, the house seemed just as empty and eerie as it had always been. It might as well have been. Tom and Hermione rarely said more than two words to each other.

He constantly appeared as though he were in a foul mood and shouldn't be approached, and to her surprise, he hadn't even bothered to touch her. No longer did he even attempt to play the role of a suave cad. Now he would only go to leave food, but would promptly leave. Every time he did, she would feign sleep to avoid any sort of interaction with him. Whether he saw through her façade of peace, he never showed. Yet, the more time that passed by, the more she had the urge to talk to him. Anybody really, but he was the only living being around. Maybe she just needed a good walk to clear her mind. Six weeks in bed ironically made her even more tired and gave her too much time to crowd her mind with images of the recent past.

The Riddle House was rather huge and was really nice. Hermione tried to imagine it during the time Voldemort's father lived here; the poshness that made them believe anyone outside their home was inferior to them. Was that what drew Tom here? To remind himself that he had knocked his father and his grandparents' off their high horses after they had abandoned him? It sounded like a Tom thing to do.

As nice as a walk around this great big mansion was, the air was still stifling. She needed some real air to breath. Would she be able to open the window with all the enchantments with around the house? It was worth a try. She could honestly say she had nothing more to lose.

She chose the window in the library to pop open. Maybe she'd read a book whilst getting some fresh air. Sure enough, it wouldn't budge. She hoped the reason was because it had been at least half a century since it had last been open that it had just gotten stuck, but it wouldn't even give an eighth of an inch.

"Do you really believe me to be foolish enough to not enchant the windows?" That familiar tenor caused her to jump. Her cheeks finally gained some color from embarrassment. His eyes were unreadable as always, with a dash of blackness under them. Something about him felt off. He had casually thrown on an onyx colored shirt and a pair of black slacks. This style of "tired randomness" didn't fit with someone as calculating as Tom Riddle. "Honestly Hermione, I thought you were more intelligent than that."

"For your information, I just wanted some fresh air." Hermione had brought herself back to her normal, stubborn self. "I'm more than aware that escaping from this godforsaken house would require a lot more than simple _'__muggle__'_ methods."

He exhaled loudly, as if she were an insolent child and he was a frustrated parent, and like a frustrated parent, he simply let the matter rest to save some time and energy. He took a seat on one of the hard armchairs. His stone, grey eyes looking out towards the overgrown grass outside. No longer was there a gardener on the property to maintain it. It was actually better this way. It further made the mansion unapproachable and kept him more isolated from the rest of the world. He couldn't stand others. People would easily let their emotions control their every decision. That was what was wrong with this girl in front of him. He felt confident that her intelligence was far above average. Most likely below his, but worth acknowledging. She would've made an ideal companion during this time of transition if she wasn't so hell-bent on defying his every word just because he tried to create a world that would be everything that she fought against.

"Say if I had been defeated by Potter and your life returned to normal, what do you imagine you would do afterwards?" Tom asked without looking at her. His gaze was still directed towards the window. Light drops of rain began to fall.

"Why do you care?" She snapped. Not at all surprising.

"I'm just curious. Humor me. If you choose not to, then leave. I'm not in the mood to fight with you." His tone was impassive, completely devoid of any emotion.

Hermione did plan on just walking away and head back to her room, but she did feel a slight urge to have a conversational with him. Based on his impassiveness, talking to him may not be so painful. His over-inflated ego seemed to be on standby for the time being.

She took a seat on the chair across from him.

"I haven't put much thought into it lately. I guess I just planned on working for the ministry. Change a few things that I don't agree with."

"Such as?"

"Making life for house-elves much more humane and remove many of the pro-pureblood laws. How about you? Have you always planned for world domination? Or did you have other plans when you were a student at Hogwarts?"

His lips twitched slightly upwards for the first time today. Maybe the first time in weeks.

"I guess you can say I have, though things aren't going as smoothly as I would have hoped for." Tom explained.

"What do you plan to do now? I'm surprised that we have been here all alone for as long as we have."

"I didn't necessarily plan on hiding out this long. Yet, there is no need to rush. The Death Eaters know that I am alive, so they won't chicken out and back down like they did after the First Wizarding War." He took a moment to glance at Hermione to see her reaction before he continued. She did a good job of hiding whatever emotion she was feeling. "I'm still not in the mood to deal with those imbeciles quite yet, and I admit, I've been enjoying the solitude these past six weeks. Once I round up an army again, I won't have time to myself until several years after I gain power. A revolution takes a lot of work. To have people do exactly what I want them to do."

"Well, one of your horcruxes is still out there. You have plenty of time."

"Yeah…"

"How does it feel to have a piece of your soul torn out of your body?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. She had always been repulsed by dark magic, but by talking to Voldemort, it was a hard subject to avoid.

"The feeling is indescribable, but a small price to pay for immortality."

He was being oddly open and she was probably the only person he had ever told these things to. Why? And what else would he tell her if she pried further?

"Did you intentionally get Melinda Selwyn pregnant? You don't seem like the type of guy who would fall into that situation."

Tom's eyes finally met hers. They were darker than ever. She obviously overstepped her boundaries, but how can this topic be any more taboo than horcruxes?

"During the brief time you were back with Potter, what did my idiot son tell you? Don't hide the fact that you know that he created a horcrux of his own. It's the only way he looks like a snot-nosed teenage boy after sixty years."

"Answer my question first."

Tom stood up and headed towards the door. Melinda was one of the greatest miscalculations he had ever made. She quickly outlived her usefulness. Killing her was the only thing he could do. Unfortunately, Dumbledore got to his son before he could.

"Understand this, Hermione. If you step so far out of line just as Selwyn did, I will kill you."

"Not much of a threat given that you've taken everything from me."

With that, Tom slammed the door behind him, leaving Hermione alone in the great library. She had no interest in reading anymore. Instead, her interest had shifted towards something else. Gathering as much information on Voldemort directly from the source would be incredibly useful in the future. For a while there, she actually did give up on life, but now that she had thrown herself out there again, she felt confident she could escape again. She would escape again.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter is pretty short, but I got some family things coming up for the holidays, so I'm not sure when the next time I can update is. Though, I will do what I can to write in between my alone times. And it's easier for me to update a little bit at a time. I find when I try to make a chapter like four thousand words, it takes me ages for me to finally post it. I'm working on resolving that issue, but for now enjoy something short and sweet.

Until next time ;) And Happy Holidays!


	19. Clouds

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all who've reviewed, faved, and alerted. I apologize for taking so _so_ long to update. I'm still adjusting to college life, so I haven't had much time to write. But I finished off my freshman year well with a 3.51 GPA! I'm an engineering major, so I consider this pretty good. Although, I'm scheduled to take summer classes as well, so I apologize in advance if I take another long while to update. I also had to reread my own story because of how long it's been since I've updated. :P It's funny to read my author's notes and realize just how long it takes for me to update. Again, I apologize.

And a shout-out to **Left FF** for being the hundredth reviewer. Lots of Tomione scenes still to come. :D This is the first time a story of mine has gotten so many reviews so I'm very very happy. Let's see who'll be the 200th. You'll get a shout out too.

Like always, HAPPY READING!

**FYI:** All the events here are happening on the same day. The day after chapter 18.

* * *

Chapter 19: Clouds

The Burrow, a place which was formally filled with laughter and warmth, now felt like the coldest place on Earth. Fred, who attributed to much of the joy to the Weasley's, had perished in the devastating Battle of Hogwarts. Six weeks since then, not much had been said within the house. Arthur had been walking around outside alone while Molly never left her bed. It pained them greatly to have to bury one of their sons. His funeral was small, but Harry easily picked up on all the intense emotions in the atmosphere that day. How it made it official that Fred was gone and he wouldn't be seen ever again. Worse yet, Voldemort, the beast responsible for calamity striking the nation, was still on the loose and had taken Hermione with him.

As heavy as Fred's passing weighed on their conscience, he couldn't help but feel even more discomfort with the threat of Voldemort ready to strike at any moment. He was sure everybody else was feeling exactly the same. The Order of the Phoenix refused to let their guards down for more than a fraction of a second. Why was Voldemort taking so long to return? What could he possibly be planning? It was well known that he was alive now and was capable of storming Hogwarts again. No place was safe now. The Death Eaters continued to cause havoc all around, awaiting his return.

"How are we gonna get her back?" Ron had finally said to Harry.

Six weeks without speaking to each other, Harry jumped when Ron had randomly decided to speak with him. He had been sitting by the garden since morning. It was two hours passed midday now. He felt he needed some sun after so many days being spent within the Weasley's home. He noticed how much paler his skin had gotten. However, he didn't feel warm enough. It was spring now, but the clouds didn't seem to go away.

Ron sat down in the grass next to him. He slightly moved his head to look at Harry, but mainly kept his focus to the garden. Harry didn't respond right away, so Ron asked again, "Hermione, when are we going to get her?"

"We don't even know where Voldemort is, and unfortunately, she's with him." Harry responded a little irritably. How can Ron expect him to have a solution? If he did, he would have acted on it as soon as he had thought it up rather than walking around as a shell of his former self. It killed him that he didn't have a single answer to resolve things. Not even a clue. What the hell was Dumbledore thinking sending him on a mission where he had nothing to tackle it with?

Ron's face was beginning to redden at Harry's dejectedness.

"So what? Are we just going to let the bastard go free and let him do whatever he wants to her?" He said.

"Of course not, but while he's in hiding, there's nothing we can do. If we just wait, he'll come to us." Harry argued, but Ron seemed far from content with that answer.

"But what if by that time, he has disposed of her? I've already lost my brother. I'm not losing her too. All that time you spent with Dumbledore last year and you can't think of where this bastard is hiding?"

"It's not that simple-"

"No, but you need to try. You were able to figure out what his horcruxes were based on what you saw. He's obviously one of those symbolic psychopaths. Maybe he went back to a place that had some meaning to him."

"And what if he chose Albania? Even with magic, it would take use months to search every inch of the damn country?"

"Then we'll start small. I'm tired of just sitting here, waiting to see what he does first."

"I don't have a wand, remember. If we did find him, there's absolutely nothing I can do."

Not even a second after he had finished his sentence, he felt like he had been hit in the face with a bludger. He fell roughly on his back and Ron raised his right arm again, fist clenched, ready to strike again.

"So without a wand you're nothing?" Ron's fist collided with Harry's jaw once more. "Are we going to just let Voldemort screw us over because your wand is broken?" Then another hit.

"Are you bloody mad?" Harry rolled over to his stomach, spitting blood on the yellowish-green grass. Ron had stood up, looking ready to kick him.

"I can't believe after all the three of us have been through, this is how you're going to admit defeat." Ron had said full of contempt.

"Mind if I interrupt." Elliot had joined the scene. The rain cloud that had seemed forever stuck over the Burrow seemed to sharply affect his normal giddiness as well. His face was stern as he put himself between Ron and Harry. He looked more as an adult as ever rather than a fourteen year old.

"What do you want?" Ron barked at Elliot who was a few inches shorter.

"Hey mate, I agree with you. We should start looking for Voldemort rather than wait for him to come out. But don't kill your friend because he doesn't have the answers."

"So what do you suggest we do then?"

Elliot reached down to Harry to pull him up to his feet. It took more effort than he had anticipated. Ron sure had done a number to his face. His cheek was a deep reddish-purple and his lip had ripped on his teeth and was continuing to swell.

"I suggest that we give Mr. Potter a crash course on wandless magic. I doubt Olivander has gone back to his shop after what he has been through the past couple months. Even if he did, it's too risky to head to Diagon Alley right now."

"But were running out of time." Ron seemed genuinely worried. Elliot easily saw the pain in his eyes.

"It shouldn't take more than of couple of days of non-stop training for me to teach Harry." Elliot tried to smile.

Harry however could barely stand straight.

* * *

Two glasses of gin and tonic down, and a third one was on its way.

Dolohov never cared to be around muggles, but at this point, he didn't care to be around wizards either. Things were a little more stable on the non-magical side of town, though it seemed they could sense something was stirring. For the last couple of days, he had been spending the majority of his time in and out of muggle pubs. He was never a handsome fellow, but now he looked ghastly. Even more so than he did in Azkaban. He didn't want to feel anymore. More than half of his life had been filled with misery and woe. War, then prison, now war again? Why did he still feel such devotion to the Dark Arts? Maybe because it was all he knew. After Hogwarts, he couldn't see himself leading a normal life with a steady job and a family. Melinda had done well in crushing all of those dreams. Voldemort disgusted him now. He should have done everything in his power to destroy him.

Halfway down his third glass of gin, he began to wonder about Elliot. Did he even make it out of the castle alive? Probably. The boy was pretty resilient. A part of him wanted to go looking for him, but…another part of him just wanted to spend the rest of his life in a bottle. It was strange how recently he felt his life had lost all its purpose. Odd how seeing Elliot and Potter together made him feel this all of a sudden.

He downed the last half of his glass in a single gulp. The sweet burning sensation in his throat woke him up a bit, but soon brought him back to a state of calm. He then stood up, nearly fell back, but he was able to catch his balance.

"Add that one to my tab too, Roger." He slurred at the stout, balding bartender.

"Better pay up soon old man, or the only thing you'll be drinking here is your blood after I beat the crap out ya."

"Easy lad, easy." Dolohov stumbled out of the seedy pub. Pressed his whole body against the door before pulling it back.

* * *

Hermione no longer woke up from sleep feeling refreshed. It was like she waking up from a hangover every morning. Her head would usually hurt and eyes were always puffy. That morning when she was rolling to the other side of her bed, she collided with something harder than a pillow.

"Ah!" She screamed walking up the other person, nearly causing him to fall off the bed.

"Ah!" He screamed back.

She knew who would crawl into bed with her. Only one person had the ability to see her. Still, it didn't make her feel much better.

"What the hell are you doing?" She backed away from him, still in the mammoth bed.

"I just thought it would be nice to sleep here for a night." Tom sat up lazily, oddly fully clothed. Shirt, pants, socks; nothing that ought to make Hermione feel violated. Well, other than the fact that Tom just decided to crawl into bed with her and not say a thing.

"You are truly are mad." Hermione stood up from the bed.

"Why? Simply because I wanted to relax with the most beautiful woman I've seen in decades."

That's right. She was a woman now. How unfortunate that since that transition, so much had been going on that she didn't have time to stop and acknowledge it.

"By the way, how have you been feeling? Any morning sickness or any other pregnancy things?" He looked honestly interested, although with a touch of nervousness.

In all truthfulness, if she did feel any pregnancy related ills, she certainly couldn't tell. She had just been blaming all her fatigue on her present position, being Voldemort's prisoner.

"I can't really tell you that, Tom. I've been through a lot the past year."

He frowned, and then stood up from the bed. He walked over to her, but stopped an arm's distance away from her.

"How about I take you out for some fresh air? I think you'd agree with me that this house is a bit stifling, and its quite boring being here twenty-four hours a day." He said jadedly as he straightened his shirt.

"Where?" She eyed him suspiciously. There was no telling what his twisted mind was thinking of.

"I don't know. Somewhere outside of England. You pick."

She didn't know how to respond to this. It did occur to her however that it was probably a good idea for her to agree to this. For her, it could be. They'd be out somewhere in the open. She could act as though she was enjoying herself. He'd probably let his guard down again, and she could get away. Possibly with his wand. But where to pick?

"I'm sure as a man much older than me, I'm sure you should be able to make a sounder choice of a good vacationing spot." Her voice was sweet, but not overdone. He smiled a bit as he answered, "Based on what I've learned about you so far, I say you would like to go somewhere different. A place not over-flooded by tourists. Instead, you would like to go somewhere more open…remote."

Hermione blushed a bit. He was right. She never cared to go to anywhere typical. Not the Virgin Islands, Ibiza, Madrid, or even Paris. He was an amazing flirt. Had she not known what he was really like, she would've been entirely smitten.

"So where do you suppose I'd like to go then?"

He looked into her hazel eyes while thinking which caused her to blush even more.

"Hmm…I'm thinking maybe…Sweden?"

"Have you ever been there before?" She asked, a tad surprised by her answer.

"No, but I've had a slight interest in going. How about you?"

"Sweden sounds fine. When do we leave?"

Tom smiled as he bent down a little to kiss her check. He then whispered in her ear and said; "Why not now?"

Hermione slowly felt herself feeling lifted from the ground as she wrapped an arm tightly around Tom's waist.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you all think? Any questions, comments, or concerns? Just click on the box right below. Hope to see y'all soon. ;)


End file.
